


Теплое местечко за троном.

by InuTaisho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Post Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Корабль Тора удачно прошмыгнул прямо на Землю, где все просто спят и видят толпу беженцев с армией безумного тирана на хвосте.А что Тони, Тони не в первой.





	1. Chapter 1

Объективно, им просто повезло.   
В определенном смысле, им в последнее время только и делало, что везло. Временами, как утопленникам, но тем не менее. Дареному келпи в зубы не смотрят.  
Какого бы именно драматического момента не ждал Танос для победоносного вторжения в Мидгард, конкретно в ту секунду, когда полный Асгарда корабль прошмыгнул в сторону Соединенных Штатов Америки, Безумный Титан со всей своей армией смотрели в другую сторону.  
Еще больше, по мнению Локи, им повезло бы, лети они не к Земле, а от Таноса подальше. Но совершенно случайно - разумеется - оказавшийся рядом Хеймдаль, смотря куда угодно только не на Локи и - конечно же - ни к кому не обращаясь, заметил, что Камни Бесконечности не случайно... Что именно не случайно, желтоглазый засранец уточнять не стал. Но, сколько глаза ни закатывай, Локи вынужден был признать - с бывшем стражем Бифрёста они понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
Это у Тора был дивный дар не понимать ни намеков, ни серьезности ситуации, даже когда она била его по лбу так, что по всей округе было слышно характерный звон.  
\- Не беспокойся, брат! - лицо Тора озаряла такая простодушная улыбка, что хотелось зажмуриться. - Мои братья по оружию встретят рассказ о твоих заслугах с должным пониманием! Титана мы повергнем. Не только асы, но и ты сможешь начать жизнь с чистого листа!  
\- Твои братья - это которые разнесли аэропорт и в розыске? - на всякий случай уточнил Локи, который успел заметить любопытные заголовки газет, пока Тор любовался на развалины дома престарелых. Никакой особой реакции на свои слова Локине ждал - такие мелочи всегда были ниже Громовержца - но, как оказалось, даже в человеческом обличии Халк прекрасно слышал.  
\- Что? Простите... Локи... Что?  
К счастью, отвечать зеленеющему Беннеру: "Да откуда я знаю, я там был час, тридцать минут из которого падал, как дурак, только руки убери," - не пришлось.   
\- Уважаемые почти покойные потенциальные инопланетные захватчики, - сообщил на весь капитанский мостик женский голос, - полные миролюбия жители планеты Земля рады дать вам десять минут на то, чтобы развернуться и покинуть наше космическое пространство.   
\- ПЯТНИЦА? - уточнил Беннер зачем-то оглядываясь вокруг себя - Тони решил расширить функционал спутников Старк Индастриз? Это вообще... законно?  
\- Предложение использования данной функции было изучено, одобрено и согласовано на внеочередном заседании совета ООН, и принято с определенными ограничениями. - Отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. - Здравствуйте, доктор Беннер. Босс сможет присоединится к нашему разговору. Сообщить ему, что вас решили подвезти?  
\- Эээ... не совсем...   
\- Леди Пятница! - бодро перебил его Громовержец. - Я как властитель Асгарда прошу у Мидгадра приюта для своего народа! Дабы мог я все силы свои отдать на борьбу с надвигающейся на всех нас смертельной опасностью!  
Локи тихонько вздохнул. Он мог поклясться, что со стороны общего зала, где прохлаждалась большая часть "их народа" пронеслось красноречивое: "Что, опять??". Но тоже тихонько. Правило "не буянить" асы усвоили еще при Одине.  
"Если нас собьют сейчас этими дурацкими примитивными ракетами" , - успел подумать Локи, слушая как красноречиво молчит "Леди Пятница", - "то я точно бросаю все и ухожу в Никогде. Буду роботам-проституткам фокусы показывать. Сменю пол. Буду прекрасной йотунской женщиной, ни одна тварь меня не узнает."  
\- Я смотрю, за пару лет ты так и не научился размениваться по мелочам , Зеленый и Суровый? - поинтересовался наконец мужской голос.  
Старка Локи, к своему удивлению, узнал сразу, хотя теперь смертный звучал несколько устало. Впрочем, удивлялся он этому не долго - удивление тут же сменилось раздражением - с какой стати он всё еще помнит голос нахального человечешки, да еще и настолько хорошо, чтобы разбираться в интонациях. Жалкие людишки не достойны и секунды его внимания.   
Это бурлящее раздражение заняло Локи настолько, что услышал он только:  
\- Увидимся тогда, координаты направит ПЯТНИЦА. Не снесите нам ничего на подходе.  
***  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, в Мидгарде было не так уж и много мест, где можно спокойно припарковать средних размеров космический корабль. По крайней мере по мнению Старка, с которым - пока что - никто не спорил. Вместо этого Локи успел сквозь зубы поругаться с Тором, но на своем настоял. Если они не могли выбрать место, они хотя бы могли решить, как выходить навстречу смертным, чтобы произвести впечатление.  
Именно поэтому за жизнерадостно ухмыляющимся Тором и оглядывающимися Брунхильдой и Халком в первую очередь вышли не Локи с Хеймдалем, а самые младшие и невыспавшиеся. Сам Локи предпочел в этот раз затеряться в толпе и оценивать произведенный эффект со стороны.   
Тем более, что Старк тоже не уступать в эффектности, как будто специально встав так, чтобы ветер драматично дергал за полы темно-коричневого пиджака, и изучал асов поверх отвратительно малиновых очков. Он придерживал их рукой в характерной красно-золотой перчатке. Рядом с ним второй маленький мидгардец с волосами какого-то мышиного цвета улыбался вежливо-заискивающей улыбкой зверька, зубы которого в любой момент могут сомкнуться на ничего не подозревающей шее. И уже не разжиматься.  
Тора, разумеется, такая отсутствие остальных его братьев по оружию не смутило.  
\- Друг Старк!  
\- Тор! - Старк умело увернулся от дружеских объятий и только похлопал Громовержца по плечу, не сводя глаз с остальных асов, привычно уже жмущихся друг к другу. - И массовка! Но чего-то не хватает...  
\- Признаться, я ждал иного приема! Но все же благодарен, что ты...  
\- Не будем гнать лошадей, Хаммертайм. На моем личном маленьком острове вы все не поместитесь, а благотворительный фонд Марии Старк больше по человеческим сиротам и кошкам. Без обид, ничего личного. Но! Знакомься - Старк махнул рукой в сторону приветливо улыбнувшегося мужчины - Эверетт Росс. Брюси не хмуримся, просто однофамилец, не повезло в жизни человеку. Он у нас по связям Мстителей с общественностью. Будет знакомить вас со всеми делающими вид, что могут придумать что делать с вами на нашей маленькое перенаселенной планетке.   
\- Очень.. приятно, Ваше Величество, - Росс протянул руку Тору, ловко перехватывая папку с какими-то записями. - Мы уже связались с несколькими странами, заинтересованными в предоставлении жителям Асгарда временного убежища на особых, конечно же, условиях. Мистер Старк вызвался помочь с определенными логистическими и финансовыми нюансами. Я надеюсь, у вас будет время изучить и подписать вот это. «Зоковианский договор». В восьмой редакции.  
\- Нет предела совершенству, - ухмыльнулся Старк, протягивая такой же талмуд Беннеру. - Дьявол в деталях и все такое. Но ты можешь смотреть на это, как на обещание быть осторожнее и стараться не ронять небольшие города, где не просили. Много мелкого текста, да и в целом скучновато, но полезно. Можно, конечно, рассмотреть альтернативные варианты. Например заявлять что ты умнее всех, отсиживаясь в каком-нибудь подвале. Или назваться позвучнее и объявить свою команду моральным идеалом для всего живого. Но, право слово, не рекомендую.  
Старк едва уловимо скривился, оглядывая молчавших гостей и подвел итог:  
\- Думаю нас еще ждет девятая редакция. Сделаем для внеземного Величества отдельный подраздел. Но предлагаю обсуждать это дело не на ветру. Заодно и прическу твою новую обмоем. Росс пока займется вашими статистами, чтобы понимать масштабы бедствия.   
\- Верно подмечено, мистер Старк, - кивнул тот, - Я вернусь к вам с расчетами завтра. Надеюсь тогда же услышать позицию уважаемого доктора Беннера и, эээ, воителей Асгарда относительно договора. Рад знакомству.  
Росс еще раз кивнул и нарочито не спеша направился к звездолету.  
\- А нам в другую сторону, как только Рогатая Белоснежка к нам присоединится, - Старк махнул рукой в сторону не слишком изящного и c определенных углов похожего на большой ангар из стекла и бетона здания.  
Тор удивленно моргнул. Локи довольно неохотно расстался с маскирующей иллюзией и неторопливо направился к ним.  
\- Ты знаешь о том, что брат жив?  
\- У меня есть друг. Бывший хирург. И у него есть телефон, - многозначительно объяснил Старк, глядя на Тора поверх очков. - И летающий плащ. К тому же, узнаю руку мастера.  
Он многозначительно махнул рукой в сторону корабля. Валькирия только хмыкнула:  
\- Вы знакомы?  
\- Общались, - Старк повернулся к ней с ослепительной улыбкой торгаша, - я ему угрожал, он выкинул меня из окна. Потом мы выпили и сделали вид, что забыли обиды. Как это обычно и бывает.  
Локи в ответ только оскалился. Обиды на него обычно не забывали, да и он свои лелеял. Правда, тогда Старк и в самом деле налил ему стопку какой-то мидгардской отравы. Она хоть и была значительно слабее привычных напитков, а всё-таки сгладила тот отвратительный день. Сам их "радушный хозяин" тем временем подхватил Беннера под руку, нахваливая его одеяние, и нетерпеливо потребовал начать рассказывать об их "прогулке" прямо на ходу.   
Локи отобрал у брата талмуд договора и, также на ходу, принялся читать.   
***  
Заканчивал увлекательную историю уже Тор. Все они расселись за круглым столом. Комната для переговоров была такой же деловой и стерильной, как и все здание. У Старка, правда, и тут нашлось что налить - вино, виски, тёплую водку в мыльницу? - и чем угостить. Но чувствовалась определенная натянутость.  
Валькирия потягивала водку и отмалчивалась. Тихо, почти не шевелясь, в своем углу сидел Беннер, совсем недавно переставший неловко ерзать, словно подбирая слова для очередных извинений.  
Старк, в свою очередь, внимал Тору с такой концентрацией, словно лучник, который рассматривает цель, прежде чем выстрелить. Только иногда вставлял, как иголки, какие-то обрывочные реплики. Локи убедительно делал вид, будто погружен в изучение договора, и старался не замечать, как часто эти реплики касались его. "И ты оставил его на полу ангара?", "А сам Локи как сбежал из подвала?" Угадывать, от чего именно в голосе Железного Мстителя проскакивали странно-звенящие нотки, Локи не хотел. Тор же воспринимал все просто как подбадривание.   
Не смутил его и подведённый Старком итог. Тот недовольно уточнил:  
\- Вы что, даже еды не взяли?  
\- Опасность была велика, а времени мало, - только пожал плечами Тор. - Успели взять только самое необходимое. Но я знаю, насколько люди Мидгарда добры и справедливы. Уверен, вы не откажете Асгарду в помощи.  
\- Прости, Златовласка, но люди Мидгарда не равномерные. Совсем за спасибо не получится, а у меня бюджет на благотворительность, и правда, включает только кошек и детей.   
Локи даже смотреть на брата не нужно было, он буквально чувствовал, как Громовержец опасно хмурит брови. И, Бор его задери, не поймешь: то ли он начнет столы переворачивать и нарываться, то ли насупится обиженно и поведет всех завоевывать новые земли. Чтобы в итоге все, все решили, что это Локи его подначил. Нужно было срочно разрядить обстановку, и Локи не нашел ничего лучше, чем в полголоса мяукнуть.  
Все, как по команде невидимого режиссера, уставились на него.  
В ответ Локи поднял глаза с самым невинным и удивленным видом, на который был способен. Немая сцена длилась ровно до тех пор, пока Старк не начал немного истерично хихикать, то есть всего несколько ударов сердца.  
\- В принципе, - с трудом подавив нездоровый смешок заметил Старк - можно прописать в договоре ваш финансовый план Б. Мы добавим туда раздел для инопланетных защитников, благо уважаемые власть имущие все же согласились, что героические труды тоже должны оплачиваться. Но будет несколько нечестно предлагать подписать его вне контекста. Будем считать, что настало время для земных удивительных историй.  
***  
Вопреки ожиданиям Локи, рассказывать "удивительную историю" начал не Старк. Тот только откинулся на спинку кресла, достал полупрозрачный планшет и погрузился в чтение и переписку с кем-то или чем-то.  
Вместо этого в комнату вплыло коллективное творение Тора, Камня Разума и мидгардских ученых. Локи видел его только мельком. Изображая Одина, наблюдать за Тором и его сомнительными развлечениями было скорее еще одной обязанностью. Отстроить Асгард, проследить чтобы Хеймдалл опять все не испортил, поглядывать чтобы Тор не сдох. От этого голема с многозначительным именем Видение Локи было не по себе, но очень быстро стало ясно, почему именно он рассказывал историю раскола в рядах Мстителей. Спокойно, монотонно, приятным голосом и совершенно без каких-либо эмоций, иногда иллюстрируя нужные моменты всплывающими над столом голограммами. В Асгарде из такой истории сложили бы песен на трехнедельную попойку, вознеся одну сторону до небес и облив грязью сторону Локи.  
Трикстер тряхнул головой. Никакой стороны Локи - как и пьяных певчих асов - тут не было. Тор слушал рассказ с довольно странным выражением лица как будто хотел на кого-то громогласно наорать, но не был уверен, на кого именно.   
Беннер почти сразу отобрал " Зоковианский договор", который, к счастью, Локи успел дочитать почти до конца, и теперь поспешно перелистывал страницы, слегка зеленея.  
Валькирия блаженно допивала третью бутылку. Но Брунхильда была безусловно хороша одним - она принципиально не пела.  
Ближе к концу голем - пожалуйста, называйте меня Вижн - стал сбиваться, то и дело поглядывая в сторону Старка, пока тот не закатил глаза, подводя итог:  
\- Дальше личное. Несмотря на обширные травмы нежных мест, никто не умер. Больше всего досталось уму, чести и совести.  
Вижн медленно кивнул и спланировал на стул. Частично сквозь стол.  
\- И что же мои братья по оружию, что преступили ваш закон? - сурово уточнил Тор.  
\- Роджерс сейчас в государственном розыске в ста семнадцати странах, подписавших договор сразу, и еще в тех, которые решили присоединиться позже. Все зрители с замиранием сердца ждут, когда же белокурая царевна выйдет из пены морской,  
\- Старк запнулся, поймав на себе взгляд Громовержца. - В смысле, всегда есть шанс, что если беглые Мстители явятся в подходящий момент, их могут под шумок оправдать, но что именно будет подходящим моментом - еще никто не решил. Поэтому ищут их умеренно. Никому как бы не приходит в голову куда могут спрятаться столь колоритные личности. На данный момент крайний - Эверетт Росс. Активную деятельность в преследованиях и поимке организует Тадеуш. Лучше делать вид, что его нет.  
\- Тони, - очень тихо и почему-то с надрывом протянул Беннер.  
\- Говорят, еще одна деревня, и его отстранят, - Старк потянулся и дружески похлопал того по плечу. - От прямых контактов с подписавшими договор Мстителями его уже отстранили. Все вопросы через ПЯТНИЦУ, все глупые вопросы через Эверетта Росса. Или, когда он в командировках в Ваканде, к блистательной мисс Ван Дайн. Бульдожья хватка, милая улыбка. Жаль, Пеппер решила избавится от Экстремиса и не хочет броню, они были бы волшебным дуэтом. Но давайте ближе к делу.  
Широким жестом он выдернул со своего планшета текст, который разлетелся к асам и Локи.   
\- Черновой вариант раздела, касающегося вас. Обговорить нюансы можно позднее, но, в целом, предлагаю двигаться в этом направлении. Норвегия, скорее всего, будет не против приютить какое-никакое воплощение своей винтажной религии, и может подраться за это право с соседями, но если вы не планируете ассимилироваться, нужно будет все оговаривать. Тор, можешь одолжить моих юристов, если идея тебе по душе. Для желающих, - изображение дернулось и появилась вторая версия текста, - членство в Мстителях, как работа. Зарплата, страховка, бонусная программа.  
Удивив второй вариант Валькирия оживилась.  
\- Наемничать за неплохие деньги - это знакомо и привычно, - она прищурилась и уточнила - Это не плохие деньги?  
\- Если пить за чужой счет и скинуться с парой друзей, хватит на содержание одной маленькой, но очень гордой страны, - Старк подмигнул ей. - И никто не требует чудищ отвратительных для извращений сексуальных.  
\- Потому что у тебя уже есть Халк? - елейным голосом уточнил Локи. Да, немного мелочно и исключительно для того, чтобы Беннер закашлялся так, что чуть не грохнулся со стула.  
Старк, впрочем, не смутился.  
\- Не надо пошлостей, мы с Брюсом любим друг друга исключительно в мозг, в связи с чем - идем, душа моя, я покажу тебе местную лабораторию. Вас оставляю обсудить нюансы. ПЯТНИЦА подскажет, где ваши комнаты, завтрак в общей столовой с 10 утра и все такое.  
На этом Железный Мститель шутливо поклонился. Локи, не удержавшись, снисходительно кивнул в ответ. Наверное, эта пантомима могла бы продолжаться еще долго, если бы не противный скрип, с которым Беннер отодвинул свой стул, вставая. Старк тут же подхватил приятеля под руку и потащил за собой. После того, как мидгардцы скрылись за дверью, из комнаты, предварительно очень вежливо попрощавшись, выплыл Вижн.  
Локи сделал вид, что вернулся к изучению текста. На удивление прямолинейного для такого рода соглашения. На самом деле, он просто считал про себя до десяти.   
\- Локи... - голос Тора звучал почти вкрадчиво, - кажется, я после Сакаара стал хуже понимать письменные языки Мидгарда...  
\- Ну, вы тут развлекайтесь, - разрешила им Брунхильда, - а я, пожалуй, пройдусь. Подышу свежим воздухом.  
Последнюю полупустую бутылку водки она, к немому сожалению Локи, прихватила с собой.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за бета-вычитку ji_tera  
> Хорошие новости - фик закончен, и весь на этапе бета-вычитки, поэтому ждите регулярные апдейты. Может быть даже до выхода Войны Бесконечности уложимся.  
> Кокетничать выпрашивая комментарии не буду - постараюсь не затягивать.  
> Всем спасибо, что читаете.

Следующие несколько часов Локи и Тор вместе изучали предложенные Старком тексты.   
Локи довольно быстро понял, что, во-первых, написанное явно придумывал не только Старк и, во-вторых, делал он это уже давно. Скорее собрал из каких-то заготовок прилично смотрящийся текст полный удобных лакун, в которые можно было вписать практически что угодно. Но нужно было отдать ему и остальным составителям договора должное - все написанное было более-менее прямолинейно и, на первые несколько прочтений, не содержало никаких особо хитрых подлянок. Жаль только это не отменяло необходимости донести до Тора, почему нельзя соглашаться не подумав. Даже если Энтони Старк - хороший человек.   
Громовержец хмурил брови, перечитывал одни и те же абзацы и то кивал, то переспрашивал, когда Локи говорил об ответственности перед народом Аcгарда и народом Мидгарда.  
Локи невольно посетили все теплые воспоминания о тех временах, когда Тор уговаривал его делать заданные уроки за двоих, не гнушаясь при этом банальной лести, прежде чем убежать во двор размахивать деревянным мечом. Сложно было выбрать - смахивать слезу умиления или плеваться ядом. К сожалению или к счастью, здравое раздражение все же пересилило. Локи понимал - хоть это и резало не хуже бритвы - что стоять в тени трона Тора просто не сможет. Особенно после того, как на этом троне сидел. Еще одного тысячелетия, полного "незначительных обид" он просто не вынесет.  
Наверное, это понимал и Тор - не смотря ни на что, он так и не спросил у Локи напрямую, что ему делать.   
На третьем часу у Громовержца, наконец, закончились вопросы, и Локи тихо выдохнул. Хватит, решил он и, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону брата, вышел из комнаты, оставив того наедине со своими мыслями.  
Голос Леди ПЯТНИЦЫ, на удивление похожий и не похожий на тот что, кажется три жизни назад, вежливо и настойчиво просил его покинуть монумент имени Старка, поинтересовался, куда "это высочество" желает попасть.  
Локи только пожал плечами. В голове у него вертелись совершенно разные мысли и, позволяя им скользить одна за другой, он пошел просто изучать выглядившее несколько стерильным здание.   
Может быть, просто может быть, оставшиеся в живых асы - в основном ученые, лекари и ремесленники, то есть не такие упертые и твердолобые, как воины - вспомнят о том, как умело Локи управлял реставрацией города под личиной Одина. Или как вовремя явился со спасительным кораблем. И на новой земле предпочтут правителем не воина, а... Локи даже остановился от этой мысли. Не предпочтут.  
Да и кого он обманывал. Править было невыносимо скучно. Невыносимо и скучно. Подданные впивались в него своими проблемами, как пиявки. А знай они, что на троне не Один, так обвинили бы в чем-нибудь в итоге. Хотелось бы признания без всего этого балласта. Требовался какой-нибудь оригинальный план... Д, например. Локи снова зашагал по коридору. Допустим так - пережить Таноса и заняться планом Д. Желательно героически пережить. Сначала, правда, лучше выспаться. Нормально поесть. Засунуть этого земного мажка в подпространство на пару часов так, чтобы без особых последствия для себя.  
Наверное, следовало не только предаваться размышлениям, но и уточнить дорогу. Потому что за следующей дверью вместо очередного коридора оказался балкон, нависавший над довольно просторной зоной для тренировок. Ну или просто очень просторной площадкой на которой тренировались Валькирия и Вижн.  
Точнее, Локи хватило пару секунд на то, чтобы оценить расстановку сил - Валькирия старалась сражаться с пассивно и немного рассеянно висевшим в воздухе големом. Смотрелось слишком неестественно для настоящего боя и довольно жалко для тренировки.  
Суда по несколько разочарованному выражению на лице облокотившегося на перила Старка, тот тоже был не в восторге от этого зрелища.  
\- Все потому, что он отказывается проверять, на что способен, - сообщил Старк не оборачиваясь, - это его чертовски ограничивает. Даже то, что асы гораздо прочнее людей, похоже, не добавляет ему уверенности в себе.  
Наверное, он просто думал вслух, и стоило бы промолчать.   
\- Защищается он неплохо, - все же высказал свое мнение Локи, - а в горячке настоящего боя страха ранить соратника обычно не испытываешь.  
\- Или напрочь забываешь о том, чем не пользуешься. Идеальный искусственный интеллект виснет от совершенно человеческих заморочек в тепличных условиях тренировки. Потому что до этого уже как-то наломал дров этими самыми способностями. Это так...  
Локи только хмыкнул про себя. Так знакомо? В чем-то Старк был прав. Наверняка и Вижн понимал это. Жаль, одного понимания в таких делах обычно маловато. По крайней мере, у голема был Камень Разума, а Локи грел спрятанный под рукой Тессеракт.  
\- Эй, Вижн! Не позорь родные эдельвейсы! - тем временем крикнул Старк, - Нельзя оставлять леди неудовлетворенной!  
Как по нотам, голем поступил самым глупым и неподобающим в битве способом - обернулся на резкий крик. Валькирия не упустила своего шанса - приложила рукоятью Клыка Дракона ровно в челюсть своему противнику, отправив того в непродолжительный полет.  
Старк вздохнул. Вижн довольно быстро опомнился и тренировка вернулась в прежнее русло.  
Смотреть на это унылое зрелище не хотелось, уходить почему-то тоже. Локи не придумал ничего лучше, чем задать вопрос, терзавший его уже больше суток:  
\- Должен признать, я ждал другого приема. Память мидгардцев столь коротка?  
Старк покосился на него поверх очков.  
\- Ну, дождь из Читаури все еще поминают недобрым словом. В Нью Йорке в основном. Но тебя уже успели обставить и по театральности, и по количеству гражданских жертв. И даже по шкале "что это за хрень" ты не на первом месте. Прости, если разочаровали, на Земле, оказывается, более чем достаточно своей ебанины. Одна сфокусированная попытка нас завоевать просто теряется на общем фоне. Думаю, небольшая рекламная кампания, полная твоих искренних извинений и большого количества удачных кадров в кожаных штанах, и тебя простят как минимум 40% населения.   
\- Общественным мнением легко манипулировать, - уклончиво согласился Локи. - Но я вышвырнул тебя из окна твоей башни.  
\- Человек, который был мне как отец, буквально вырвал мне сердце, предварительно парализовав в собственном доме, - Старк пожал плечами. - Говоря словами одной светлой головы - все относительно. Да и кому, как не мне, давать другим второй шанс.  
\- А как же речь о том, что если я предам вас мне конец? Иногда они бывают даже... забавны.   
\- Со мной мотивация "или мы тебя прикончим" не срабатывает, на других я ее тоже не практикую. Мстители, конечно, не дружная ... - Старк запнулся на секунду, - семья, но можно сражаться плечом к плечу даже с теми, кому не доверяешь, если ставки достаточно высоки.   
\- Мне обещали в случае неудачи смерть, Старк. И проводили не с цветами. Можешь в одном не сомневаться - этих твоих врагов я также ненавижу.  
Тот только похлопал Локи по плечу, словно именно на нем старая песня о мести не сработала. Он будто хотел что-то ответить, но ограничился только:  
\- Поздно уже, спокойной ночи, - перед тем как уйти.  
Локи только кивнул ему в спину. Видимо, для мидгардцев нужно будет подбирать другие ключевые фразы. Его взгляд снова упал на тренирующихся и он легко спрыгнул к ним. В руках появились верные ножи, и он подмигнул Валькирии.  
\- Может на пару?  
До утра еще можно было вернуться к любимой фабуле Асгарда: «Сомневаешься - бей».  
***  
Утром выяснилось, что Старк покинул их, чтобы заняться своим королевством. Вместо него днем их собрал во все том же зале для совещаний Эверет Росс.  
Он заявился в компании с Хеймдалем и целым ворохом бумаг для Тора. Локи хватило одного беглого взгляда, пока Росс передавал значительно более тонкую папку хмурому Беннеру, чтобы понять: второй этап согласования договора вполне может затянуться. Добрый доктор забрал протянутые ему документы и, сухо предложив "если что" звать его через ПЯТНИЦУ, удалился в сторону своих комнат.  
Росс тоже не собирался задерживаться. В очередной раз сославшись на очень важную командировку в Ваканду, он предложил решать все вопросы пока что тоже через ПЯТНИЦУ или даже Старка.  
\- Значит, Мстители все же принадлежат ему, - вкрадчиво уточнил Локи. - К королевству - армию?  
\- Нет, эээ, - Росс закашлялся. - команда Мстителей только недавно перестала быть... частной инициативой. Было принято решение избегать в будущем подобных двусмысленных ситуаций, и сейчас активы Старк Индастрис составляют лишь небольшую часть финансирования и поддержки инициативы. Но трудно отрицать квалификацию мистера Старка и его команды. Как и его неоценимую помощь в этом непростом деле.  
Росс немного нервно одернул рукав и еще раз кашлянул в кулак.  
\- Уверен, вам есть что обсудить. Хорошего дня.  
Дверь за ним захлопнулась еще быстрее, чем за Беннером.  
\- Я не спросил, почему ты здесь, Хеймдаль. - Тор встал было навстречу другу, но зацепился взглядом за бумаги на столе и почти обессилено уселся обратно.  
\- Сиф уже почти год в Мидгарде. Найти ее не составило труда, - Хеймдаль тоже сел. - Мне показалось более разумным оставить ее с нашими людьми. Сиф как никто может рассказать, как лучше адаптироваться к этому миру. И она с нетерпением ждет от нас благих известий.  
От одной мыли о Сиф Локи поморщился. Почему из всей свиты Тора уцелела именно она? Почему не Хогун. Того терпеть было проще всего - обычно он молчал и не высовывался со своим бесценным мнением и мечом. Чему эта благородная воительница успела нахвататься среди мидгардцев, и думать не хотелось.   
Тор же, привычно не заметив недовольство брата, только радостно хлопнул по столу. Аж бумаги подскочили.   
\- Что за радостную новость ты принес, Хеймдаль! Знал я, что не зря мы направились в Мидгард, а не пустились в бесцельные скитания.  
\- И было бы неплохо не скитаться бесцельно по Мидгарду, - постарался перевести тему Локи, подталкивая к Тору документы. - Чем раньше ты закончишь начатое вчера, тем лучше для всех. Пока предложение Старка не только выгодно ему, но и интересно нам.  
\- Ты прав, брат, - Тор ловко схватил Локи за руку и сжал его ладонь, наградив многозначительным взглядом. - Вчера я много думал.   
От подозрения у Локи засосало под ложечкой. Никогда на его памяти ничего хорошего не происходило после того, как Тор "много думал".  
\- И я понял, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал громовержец, - что хотя как воину мне нет равных, тяжесть правления отец не зря делил с советом и матерью.  
"Мать твою," чуть не простонал Локи вслух, покосившись на демонстративно отвернувшегося от них Хеймдаля. Всевидящий хорошо устроился - советовал только когда ему было удобно.  
\- Мы соберем новый совет, и я буду рад видеть тебя первым среди равных. Никто из асов не оспорит остроту твоего ума в вопросах политики. Твои советы станут бесценной опорой новому трону!  
Тор буквально светился от распиравшего великодушия и гордости за свою идею. Еще немного, и он ляпнул бы что-то вроде "будет совсем, как раньше", после чего Локи просто не смог бы удержаться от очередной попытки братоубийства. Он отдернул руку и прошипел:  
\- Ни-за-что.  
В неожиданно звонкой тишине было слышно, кажется, как Хеймдаль повернул голову в их сторону.  
\- Я не буду твоим советником, - очень медленно и четко процедил Локи. - Ты никогда меня не слушаешь. А если и соглашаешься, так только когда самому до результата и дела нет. И в итоге, чуть что-то сложится удачно - все возносят твои заслуги, а пойди что не так - обманщик Локи виноват. Даже когда ты поступаешь наперекор моим словам, потом все заявляют, что я тебя так хитро провоцировал. Да пока мы летели, полкорабля шепталось о том, как подлый предатель втерся в доверие к их благородному повелителю!  
\- Но Локи...  
\- Я не знаю, что хуже: что ты снова готов затолкать меня за свою спину, или что ты уже забыл, как я говорил тебе все это. Суток не прошло как! И я не стану это терпеть, только чтобы ты отрекся от меня при первом удобном случае!  
Локи даже не сразу понял, что его буквально тряло. Предательской мелкой дрожью, когда толком не знаешь, чего хочется больше: закричать, ударить или расплакаться. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоится, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но вместо этого резко развернулся и чуть ли не выбежал наружу, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
****  
То, что он ожесточенно вышагивает по коридору непонятно куда, Локи окончательно осознал только увидев едущее ему навстречу сооружение с трехпалой клешней. На колесиках. Угрожающим это не выглядело, но необычная конструкция в незнакомом коридоре вернула Локи из облака раздражения в реальный мир, и он замер. В клешне пульсировал светом прозрачный прямоугольник. Когда машина, - по крайней мере, Локи решил про себя что, это какая-то примитивная машина - подъехала чуть ближе, на прямоугольнике стали видны надпись «Старк» и дергающаяся картинка. Телефон. Это, очевидно, была та игрушка, которую мидгардцы называют "телефон". Локи в нужный момент подхватил отпущенный машиной слабо вибрирующий прямоугольник и, поднеся его к уху, поинтересовался:  
\- Предпочитаешь смотреть спектакли издалека, Старк? Как вы это называете, пагубная тяга к подглядыванию?  
\- Не надо грязи, - как ни в чем не бывало отозвались из трубки. - И не стоит недооценивать способности ПЯТНИЦЫ к аналитике. Мне на вас смотреть не пришлось, у меня квота по семейным драмам закрыта до две тысячи двадцатого как минимум. Но не мог же я допустить, чтобы самый замысловатый мой гость ушел в растрепанных чувствах без шапки в ночь глухую.  
\- Сейчас день, - перебил его Локи, покосившись на окно во всю стену рядом с ним. За толстым стеклом было видно кусок поля, дорогу и залитые солнечным светом кроны деревьев.  
\- Ну, земля круглая. Вертится. В определенных местах глухая ночь, готов спорить на твой рогатый шлем. До ближайшего города тоже надо дойти и, не думай что я в тебе сомневаюсь, но солнышко скроется, муравейник закроется...  
\- Старк!  
Из трубки раздался неопределенно-вопросительный звук.  
\- Что ты творишь?  
\- Раздаю... Ю раздает новоприбывшим сверхсовременные средства связи: доступ ко всем человеческим знаниям, убийцу времени и гламурный поводок одновременно. Ю, скажи Локи пока и катись дальше.  
Машина издала несколько писков на разные ноты и бодро покатила дальше, "посмотрев" на трикстера на прощание своей клешней.  
\- И прежде чем ты спросишь. Да, до следующей встречи полтора часа и мне больше нечем заняться, - все тем же беспечным тоном продолжил Старк. - Я готов героически потратить их на то, чтобы от нас не сбежал бог разврата.  
\- Озорства, - механически поправил Локи, прежде чем до него дошло, что именно ляпнул Старк.   
\- Не важно. Я атеист.  
Локи все же не смог сдержаться и коротко рассмеялся. Почему-то голос в трубке успокаивал, былого раздражения почти не осталось.   
\- Атеист. Хотя сражаешься рука об руку с богом грома.  
\- В этом и дело. Почему грома, если всю работу делают молнии? Это некисло подмачивает вашу репутацию технологически продвинутой расы.   
\- Или так исторически сложилось. Или всеязык сбоит в попытке передать титул Тора на вашем языке, - предложил Локи. - Или это такая же хитрая загадка, как и то, почему ты решил подсунуть мне телефон вместо того, чтобы послать своего голема остановить меня.  
\- Паранойя, - все так же без малейших сомнений отозвался Старк.   
\- Вот как? Наши первые встречи не дают тебе покоя? Боишься, что я предам вас или скину тебя с крыши повыше?  
На этот раз Старк ответил не сразу. Локи слушал чужое молчание и смотрел на пейзаж за окном, совершенно не похожий на асгардский лес. Безыскусные коробки зданий, построенных, чтобы выполнять свою функцию, а не украшать поле на котором расположены. И пустота, которая бывает только когда очень большое пространство занимает очень мало людей. Такой контраст по сравнению с шумной толпой Сакаара или битком набитым кораблем. Локи не мог решить, нравится ему это или нет.  
\- Технически, у тебя сейчас нет шансов меня предать, мы не в тех отношениях, когда можно говорить о доверии, - наконец ответил Старк. - И я ничего о тебе не знаю, кроме одного - довольно прямолинейного - вторжения и рассказов доктор Фостер. И мнения Тора, но, хотя Тор отличный мужик, у него семь пятниц на неделе. Не только в отношении тебя, что это мнение еще больше обесценивает.  
Еще одна пауза. Этот переход с шутливой перепалки к серьезному разговору заставил Локи нахмуриться.  
\- К тому же, хотя твой визит и запомнился, лично на меня гораздо большее впечатление произвел недолетевший до Земли флот, которому я своими руками преподнес атомный подарок. И вот сколько бы мне не говорили, что ПТСР у меня от того, что сначала чуть не сдох, потом чуть не остался навсегда болтаться в космосе, а потом опять чуть не сдох, меня другие два вопроса терзают. Где гарантии, что они там подохли все, а не летят к нам по долгому пути. И как убедить себя, что эта армия была твоя, а не тебе дали перед ней постоять красиво.  
Локи коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Предлагаю ответить на эти вопросы, если сможешь мне сказать - почему ты первый, кто у меня об этом спрашивает.  
\- Если говорить про нас, тебя от допроса с пристрастием унес Тор, если ты вдруг забыл. К тому времени, когда обвалы разобрали и адреналинчик спал, голубей в Асгард посылать было уже как-то поздно. Что касается твоих родственников и соплеменников, могу только предположить, что они слишком привыкли к амплуа Злого Визиря, чтобы еще и вопросы задавать?  
\- Кого? - переспросил Локи, но потом тряхнул головой. - Не важно. Если решишь поверить мне на слово, да, шансов на то, что ракета, которую ты швырнул в корабли читаури, убила их всех - почти нет. Но даже если получилось стереть с лица вселенной их - у того, кто выдал мне армию, перед которой можно "красиво постоять", в запасе есть еще. И они все мной теперь недовольны. Как и героической командой, которая их остановила. Ждите гостей, готовьтесь к кровавому пиру. Можешь не сомневаться, я не позволю себя разделать, как тушу для главного блюда...  
\- На одной стороне с Тором больше шансов уцелеть? - сухо уточнил Старк.  
\- Решаешь, сколько шансов на то, что Злой Визирь предаст вас всех при первой же возможности? - елейно уточнил Локи. Он снова почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Но вместо обжигающего гнева, который бурлил в нем при разговоре с Тором, теперь его сковывало ледяное раздражение. Почему он решил, что в этот раз хоть что-то будет иначе?  
Впрочем, Старку все же удалось удивить. Вместо ожидаемых обвинений и угроз золотой мститель решил закончить разговор совсем иначе:  
\- Я верю в то, что люди могут пересмотреть свое поведение, получив новую порцию информации. Второй шанс, если хочешь. У каждого есть второй шанс. И каждый сам решает, что с ним делать. Мы в чем-то похожи, мне кажется. И на твоем месте я ставил бы себе более глобальную цель. Не просто уцелеть, - Старк ненадолго замолчал и Локи показалось, что он слышит на другой стороне телефонного разговора женский голос. - Врать не буду, мне нужны союзники. Особенно если нас ждет визит еще одной инопланетной армии. Но я уже говорил - это не обязательная часть программы. Детали у тебя есть, а дальше это как лего - что соберешь, то соберешь. До встречи.  
Ответа он дожидаться не стал. Просто трубка пикнула тихо и замолчала.  
Локи еще раз покрутил в пальцах прозрачный прямоугольник. Россыпь символов на нем, очевидно, что-то значила, и где-то за нею, скрывались "все человеческие знания". Вот и детали в руках.  
Он примерно прикинул путь к "своим" комнатам и неспешно направился в ту сторону, изучая телефон.


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на то, что синусоида отношений с Пеппер опять шла в плоскости "останемся просто друзьями" работать с ней было сплошным удовольствием. Слишком редко они вот так совпадали в видении того, что следует делать дальше, касательно и СтаркИндастриз, и их самих. Может быть, пора уже было признаться себе: хотя они видят один и тот же прекрасный мир в будущем, о том, какой дорогой к нему идти, уже вряд ли договорятся.  
Как бы ни важны были чистая энергия, прогресс и блага цивилизации, грош им цена, если между человечеством и очередным безумцем, готовым взорвать весь мир, некому встать.  
Пеппер видела в этой формуле только самоубийственное безрассудство. Тони старался не спорить, но по-другому смотреть на мир уже не мог. И как бы он ни любил Пеппер, эта пропасть между их взглядами на жизнь с каждым днем становилась все шире и бездоннее.  
По крайней мере, с возвращением Беннера у него появилось больше собеседников, разделяющих его точку зрения. Хотя бы относительно.   
Конечно, на его стороне был и Роди, но у полковника Джеймса Роудса был слишком военный взгляд на вещи. Даже после всего, а может быть особенно после всего. Тони знал, что может рассчитывать на друга, буквально окрыленного новыми имплантами, вновь позволившими тому ходить и пилотировать Воителя. Ему просто нужно было что-то отличное от молчаливой поддержки Роди или осуждения Пеппер. И к удивлению самого Тони, этим "чем-то" во многом стали телефонные разговоры с Локи. Они начались с того, что он - в общем-то от скуки - решил не ждать, что вытворит злой, как оса, трикстер, а попробовать отвлечь его. Локи оказался таким и в тоже время совсем не таким собеседником, как Тони представлял себе, и их беседы каждый раз выходили на новый уровень.   
Они могли часами спорить о том, от чего взорвалось пол-лаборатории Беннера, после визита Ю, обсуждать стратегию космических боев с точки зрения рас, лишенных космического флота, а потом неожиданно спорить о вкусах в еде и повороте в книге, которую Локи прочел на днях по чужому совету. Бывало, Локи, шипевший, как недовольная жизнью и прячущаяся под кроватью кошка, капал в трубку ядом добавляя новых словечек в в богатый список ругательств Тони витиеватыми асгардскими выражениями, а бывало, почти как ребенок, радовался, что в разносе служебного ангара в щепки обвинили не его. Как будто это была удивительная новость.  
Может быть, предположил Тони, разговаривая уже с Брюсом, все в самом деле крылось в подходящем темпераменте.   
На что Беннер со свойственным ему неповторимым фатализмом в голосе отозвался: "Тони, ты мой друг. И мне жаль ангара, Тони. Но думай, ради науки, думай что ты делаешь, Тони."  
Тони думал о тысяче вещей одновременно. И Локи незаметно занимал все больше и больше его мыслей.  
\- О чем думаешь?  
Пеппер появилась рядом беззвучно и словно ниоткуда. Видимо, он и в самом деле слишком задумался, расслабившись. Не вздрогнуть дорогого стоило.  
\- Это - засекреченная информация, - подмигнул он ей. - Но в целом - о возвращении, конечно. Закругляемся с международным турне, верно?  
\- Верно, но еще несколько часов полета, - она положила на стол перед Тони планшет. - После чего у тебя встреча с мисс Ван Дайн. До этого будь любезен ознакомиться. Мне нужно...  
\- Ну, Пеппер, ну что СЕО нужно от простого механика.  
\- На первых трех - подписи, - нежно оскалилась мисс Поттс. - Две последние, будь любезен, изучи. Мне нужны твои рецензии на резюме асгардцев...  
\- Асов, - механически поправил Тони, как сотню раз до этого в телефонных разговорах поправляли его.  
\- Асов, - уступила Пеппер. - У тебя, как у представителя Мстителей, есть право вето, если ты сочтешь какие-то их знания слишком. Просто слишком. Но ты не можешь отказать всем. И взять всех на работу в СтаркИндастриз мы тоже не можем. Сейчас нам не на руку обвинения в возможном монополизме - это может поставить под угрозу другие проекты.  
\- Ага... - медленно отозвался Тони, взявшись за планшет. - Бизнес и политика. Все как я не люблю. На этом все, мисс Поттс?  
Пеппер тепло улыбнулась. Может быть, им в самом деле удобнее и лучше было вот так - просто коллегами и друзьями.  
\- На этом все, мистер Старк.

***  
\- Моя жизнь превращается в телефонные разговоры, - сообщил Тони в трубку. - Стивен, может хватит изображать занятую стесняшку?  
В ответ многозначительно кашлянули.  
\- У меня есть неотложные дела, - туманно отозвался Стрендж. - Силы зла не дремлют.  
\- Есть новости по нашим фронтам, или они не дремлют в целом?   
Еще один вздох. Тони успел сесть на заднее сидение и кивнуть Хеппи.   
\- Энтони, поверь мне, последнее, что нам нужно - стая демонов, слетевшихся поживиться на поле брани с космическим тираном.  
\- Звучит почти пугающе.   
\- Неужели.  
\- Серьезно, я почти поверил, что это не потому, что ты боишься одной злопамятной принцессы.  
\- Разумно опасаюсь, - огрызнулся Стрендж. - Магическое сообщество Земли не так велико, чтобы рисковать любым его членом.  
\- Светлая мысль. Жалко она к тебе пришла не до того, как ты решил...  
\- Жалко, что вы не погнали его с Земли сcаными тряпками при первой же возможности, - перебил его Стрендж, до ужаса серьезно повторяя то, что твердил уже больше месяца. - Локи опасен, как загнанная в угол крыса. И гораздо удобнее быть его врагом, а не ждать, пока он вцепится в первого, кто подвернется под руку. Для этого есть Тор.  
\- Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? Как бы анонимные письма, где люди интересуются, хорошая ли идея - делать членом Мстителей бывшего хирурга-социопата. Возможно злоупотребляющего галлюциногенами и "альтернативной" медициной. Их почти столько же, сколько пожеланий мне быстрее подохнуть и обвинений в том, что я сгноил символ всего хорошего в Америке в угоду своему тщеславию.   
\- Тони...  
\- Что-то, про коров в стеклянном замке. Хотя для самых высокоморальных всегда открыта опция иммиграции в Ваканду. Уних пока квота на белые плащи не исчерпана.  
На этот раз ему в ответ не прозвучало даже еще одного "Тони". В лимузине заискрился круг портала, через который, аккуратно полусогнувшись, просунулся Доктор Стрендж и уселся на соседнее сиденье.  
\- В машину на ходу! Внушительно, - одобрил Тони. - Решил потренироваться или все же передумал? Предложить тебе виски?  
\- Тренируемся не покладая рук и книг. Но в этот раз я был в библиотеке, и Вонг был в библиотеке, - Стивен одернул ворот плаща. - И в какой-то момент стало ясно, что остаться должен кто-то один. Куда мы?  
Тони тем временем приветственно пожал край плаща левитации. Они со Стренджем не в первый раз встречались лично - судьба сводила их и в негероические периоды жизни, и после. И плащ чем-то неуловимо напоминал Тони ботов. Может быть непосредственностью и стремлением помочь. А может и еще чем-то.  
\- В штаб квартиру Пим Текнолоджиз. Толи наводить новые мосты, толи смотреть, как полыхают старые. Мне, помимо прочего, в наследство досталась ненависть Хэнка Пима ко всему моему семейству. И кто-то вооруженный его технологиями был по ту сторону баррикад вместе с Кэпом и его веселой бандой. С другой стороны, предложение мисс Ван Дайн звучало крайне разумно, их компания взяла новый курс, у них замечательная благотворительная программа. И они официально не одобряют действия неизвестного, нагло похитившего секретный прототип, созданный на основе их ключевых разработок.  
\- И ты что-то не договариваешь, - прищурился Стрендж.  
Тони легко постучал пальцами по подлокотнику. В руки ему выскочил прозрачный планшет. Одна из разработок Старк Индастриз начинка которого была слишком хороша для широкого рынка - слишком дорого было производство, слишком хотелось сохранить несколько технических хитростей от множества желающих в ней порыться. Он протянул потемневший на глазах планшет, по которому побежали строчки информации, Стренджу. Тот изучал цифры и формулы несколько минут, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Я не в этой сфере доктор, доктор Старк.  
\- Если не можешь оценить в полной мере, сделай вид, - посоветовал Тони. - Подробной информации о частицах Пим тут нет, разумеется. Это жест доброй воли, а не идиотизма. Но если пролистать научные выкладки и перейти к скучным словам, там описывается состояние, когда при помощи частиц Пим можно уменьшиться до такой степени, что возмущенная физика выплюнет тебя в квантовое измерение. Квантовое измерение. Я не уверен, что там Пим и его дочь думают, я буду делать с информацией о том, что можно попасть в квантовое измерение. Но я бы не отказался от экспертного мнения любителя шляться по всяким измерениям.  
Стрендж кивнул.  
\- Да, в этой области пока что докторских степеней не дают. Мне прислать счет за консультацию или просто побыть польщенным, учитывая альтернативы?  
Тони несильно пнул чужую ногу.  
\- Не в службу, а в дружбу. У СтаркИндастриз нет потребности в магических консультантах. К Мстителям записывайся через Эверета Росса или кто там у него зам. Но лучше просто заходи. Переживешь пару кнопок на стульях и змею в чае, зато потом на эту ерундуотвлекаться не будете.  
\- Неожиданно позитивный взгляд на ситуацию, - Стивен покосился на тонированное окно, стараясь разглядеть, что творится снаружи. - Для тебя. Я еще подумаю, пожалуй.  
Стрендж исчез в искрящем кольце телепорта, не дожидаясь ответа. Почти сразу машина замедлилась, и Тони привычно нацепил на нос очередные кричащие очки. Символически розовые.   
Учитывая стоявшие перед ним горы, без позитива было никуда.  
***  
Первое, о чем подумал Тони, было: "Отвык я от похищений". Вторым было: «Как же болит голова и какой же жесткий пол...»  
Третьим на очереди в голову пришло, что если это остатки ГИДРЫ, то он найдет у них главного и своими руками нафарширует его щитом бывшего капитана Америки.  
Только после всего этого он выдохнул сквозь зубы и открыл глаза. Перед ним была серая стена. Совершенно банальная и, кажется, свеже покрашеная. Что наводило на странные мысли - ну кто затевает ремонт перед похищением?  
Тони попробовал пошевелиться активнее, и тут же к списку на обдумывание добавилось: руки связаны за спиной чем-то больно врезающимся в запястья, скорее всего пластмассовым жгутом, при этом ни тяжести "часов", ни характерного прямоугольника телефона. С другой стороны, ничего не болело слишком. Траванули. Уронили. Но, кажется, все же не били. И никаких незапланированных операций на родном теле.  
Еще один выдох.  
Тони попробовал перекатиться на другой бок, чтобы увидеть хотя бы другие стены, но несколько перестарался и скатился с небольшой ступеньки, на которой лежал, прямо под женские ноги. Ноги - ножки даже - в дорогих брюках явно от делового костюма, тоже были связаны узкой полоской пластика. Не хватало только аккуратных черных лаковых шпилек. Владелица ножек и брюк сидела в одной комнате с Тони босая.  
\- И снова здравствуйте, мисс Ван Дайн. Какими судьбами? Часто тут бываете?  
\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему отец так предвзято относится ко всему с пометкой Старк, - закатила глаза Хоуп Ван Дайн и одним грациозным движением сползла ниже, чтобы оказаться чуть ближе к голове сосредоточенно пытающегося принять сидячее положение Тони.  
После недолгой возни, во время которой в том числе выяснилось, что сидят они в тесной, но хорошо освещенной и вентилируемой комнате. Четыре стены, никаких окон, прямоугольник двери и россыпь технических отверстий под потолком. По крайней мере с Хоуп похитители обошлись более галантно - девушка лишилась пиджака, но дорогие сережки остались в ушах, на шее блестел небольшой кулон. Видимо ее просто прихватили за компанию, а не наоборот. Это вычеркивало определенное количество подозреваемых из мысленного списка Старка, но в целом не воодушевляло. Если они сидели очень глубоко под землей или под каким-нибудь энергетическим куполом, сигнал с вшитых под кожу маячков мог и не пробиться наружу.  
Тони просто терпеть не мог подготовившихся похитителей. Это значило, ко всему прочему, что их, скорее всего, прослушивают и просматривают. Он еще немного поерзал, пока не оказался совсем рядом с Хоупи, воспользовавшись положением, тяжело уронил голову ей на плечо, громко сообщив:  
\- Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.  
Хоуп громко и картинно фыркнула. И, почти не разжимая губ, очень тихо прошептала:  
\- В медальоне мой костюм.   
После чего она показательно отвернулась, всем своим видом изображая довольно убедительную смесь презрения ко всему мужскому полу и фатальной безысходности ее женской доли.  
Тони оставил десять секунд на то, чтобы пожалеть себя. Ему, конечно, всегда нравились длинноногие, темноволосые, колкие язвочки. Или даже два любых пункта из трех. Но он правда хотел оставить репутацию пошлого развратника до того, как к нему можно было бы добавлять прилагательное "старый". Остепениться, может быть. Вычеркнуть «плейбой» из звонкого списка.  
С другой стороны, кто он такой, чтобы отказывать девушке, когда та так намекает. К тому же, прошлый опыт уже показал - если ждать пока тебя спасут, то до спасения можно и не дожить.  
\- Деточка, - громко начал он немного издалека, - мы, конечно, рассчитывали на другие декорации, но не будемделать вид, что это помешает нам провести время с толком.  
\- Что-о?   
\- Вы привлекательны, я - чертовски привлекателен, - Тони многозначительно повел бровями, прицеливаясь. - До мучительной смерти нас, возможно, отделяют часы. Чего время зря терять?  
Хоуп изобразила немое удивление, они явно были на одной волне. Тони легко поймал медальон зубами, мисс Ван Дайн завизжала, как малолетка перед кончиной в дешевом фильме ужасов. Пока они как бы боролись - тонкая цепочка лопнула почти сразу, к заметному облегчению Тони - дверь в камеру распахнулась.   
К визгу Хоуп добавились еще голоса. В их маленькой камере стало так людно, что все происходящее можно было, пожалуй, описать только емким словом "бардак".  
Вот дурачье, подумал Тони, прицельно сплевывая бляшку медальона в чужую ладонь. Как раз за пару секунд до того, как его за ворот оттащили в сторону и немного ударили о стену. Тони, щурясь, пытался разглядеть, кто тут такой нежный, но ему опять прыснули в лицо чем-то кислым, и все вокруг потемнело.  
***  
Во второй раз Тони пришел в себя уже более очевидно связанный. Кажется, его похитили какие-то конченные придурки, потому что - Тони был абсолютно в этом уверен - нормальные люди не привязывают похищенных гениев и миллиардеров к столу за руки и ноги. Не хватало только цветов, свечей и кровавой пентаграммы на полу. Хотя, кто его знает, что там было на полу.   
Над Тони нависал какой-то мрачный мужик.  
\- Что, даже чаю не нальете? - хрипло уточнил Старк, глядя на, видимо, главного по казематам снизу вверх.  
За что, разумеется, получил по лицу. Крайне предсказуемо. Еще более предсказуемо ему сообщили с пафосным надрывом в голосе:  
\- Ты уже дошутился, Старк. Грядет Земле расплата, и твоя кровь будет первой под сапогами нашего будущего повелителя! - глаза говорившего нездорово блестели и Тони мысленно поздравил себя с очередным психованным идиотом в его коллекции. - Пусть твоя подружка и сбежала при первой же возможности, ее это не спасет. Танос грядет и с ним ступает сама смерть!  
\- Эээ... у меня вопрос...  
Все еще безымянный псих снова занес ладонь для удара, но, видимо, на полпути передумал и вместо этого сжал руку на чужой шее.  
\- Нет большой чести в том, чтобы придушить беспомощного человечка. Ведь скоро Танос будет попирать сапогами овец из космоса, которых ты решил приютить, и тварей вроде того урода из Африки и вашего зеленого монстра. Мы сами преподнесем ему твое тело в доказательство нашей верности.  
Он явно открыл рот, чтобы добавить еще что-то крайне важное, но его грубо прервал невидимый удар в челюсть. По крайней мере, с точки зрения Тони это выглядело именно так. Упала туша с характерным стуком. После чего послышались короткие звуки, похожие на странную импровизациюзвукорежиссера в научно-фантастическом фильме, и Тони почувствовал, что больше не привязан. Рядом буквально выросла фигура, затянутая в костюм. Женская.  
\- Я - Оса, - представилась заново Хоуп Ван Дайн.  
\- Супер, - отозвался Тони, садясь. Голова тут же закружилась, но он не позволил себе лечь обратно. - Выход?  
\- Уменьшаться без защиты, которую дает костюм нельзя, а значит незаметно я тебя не вытащу, - с сожалением отозвалась Оса, - придется бежать, а народа тут немало. К счастью, мы не очень глубоко... и я отправила маячок за пределы здания, прежде чем за тобой вернуться. Надеюсь, твои люди также хороши, как твои костюмы.  
\- А я-то как надеюсь, - пробормотал Тони, скатываясь со стола. На теле потерявшего сознание психа нашелся один пистолет и одна обойма. Богатство прямо. - Дамы вперед?   
Оса кивнула. У нее за спиной завибрировали прозрачные, явно сделанные под насекомых крылья, и девушка сразу уменьшилась. До размеров осы.   
Несколько зеленоватых вспышек, и дверь слетела с петель.  
\- Здорово, - подбодрил себя Тони и побежал следом. Сложно было вот так сходу понять, тренировалась Оса до этого только на теоретических врагах, или это был не первый ее вылет, но действовать у них получалось довольно слаженно. Да и людей попалось не так много - Тони пришлось выстрелить всего дважды, причём один раз в запертую дверь.  
Их удачный забег закончился уже на выходе. Здание - наполовину подземный бункер - стояло посреди какого-то леса, и Тони оказался в ситуации, когда он - бегущая мишень, а за ним - враждебно настроенные люди с огнестрельным оружием, которые решили, что раз уж театрально придушить Старка на столе не удалось, можно его просто пристрелить. Оса встревоженно летала кругом, подтаскивая Тони насколько могла, но увеличиваться не решалась, чтобы не стать второй мишенью.  
Тони уже почувствовал, что падает, когда почти одновременно случилось сразу две вещи: перед ним открылся знакомый искрящийся портал и какой-то удачливый стрелок все же попал. К счастью, только в ногу; к несчастью, именно в тот момент, когда Тони на эту ногу наступал. От резкой боли он споткнулся. То ли услышал свист, то ли почувствовал резкий порыв воздуха у самого уха. Оса в очередной раз дернула его за порвавшийся наконец ворот рубашки.   
За спиной орали, но шум стрельбы, расстояние и звон в ушах мешали разобрать слова. По ту сторону портала, в который Тони влетел кубарем, то же кричали. Его импровизированный полет на пол прервался чем-то оказавшимся на пути.  
Судя по подхватившим его рукам - все же кем-то.  
“Может, хватит уже с меня?” - подумал Тони и в третий раз за день потерял сознание.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень вовремя я вспомнила и предупреждаю - Тони (и не только он) ругаются немножко матом. У него просто такая полоса в жизни.

***  
Локи подхватил потерявшего сознание Старка совершенно механически.  
В детстве он мечтал, как девы будут падать ему на руки в притворных обмороках, отдавая должное его надежности и силе. Но девы предпочитали Тора, а прямо сейчас, держа безвольное тело, он скорее ощущал беспомощным себя .  
Смертные хрупки, как мотыльки. Разве хоть один из асов умер бы от пары небольших царапин?.. Человеческие пули вряд ли оставили бы на них что-то значительнее неприятных синяков. А человек умирал. Бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, с разбитой губой... просто не верилось, что вот это - тот же искрящийся внутренней силой собеседник Локи, с которым он проводил столько времени в прошедшие месяцы.  
У Локи просто не складывались эта слабость и эта внутренняя сила в одного, единственного в своем роде Тони Старка.  
\- Лазарет по коридору направо, - вырвала его из ступора ПЯТНИЦА. - Я не регистрирую активного кровотечения, но лучше не затягивать. Мистер Локи? Доктор?  
Стрендж уже стягивал с рук перчатки. Во взгляде был только холодный расчет. Он пошел первым не оборачиваясь, твердо уверенный, что остальные следуют за ним.  
Отстранено Локи вспомнил, что маг - в прошлом мидгардский лекарь. Слова ИИ заставили его двигаться, но не до конца вернули к реальности. Он только мельком взглянул на внезапно появившуюся - выросшую - рядом женщину.  
\- Люди крепче, чем ты думаешь, - она то ли предупредила, то ли попыталась всех подбодрить. Голос из спикеров звучал странно, словно фоном кто-то жужжал, очень тихо. - Отец говорит, Старки вообще, как тараканы.  
Из комнаты они вышли почти в ногу, и, хотя Локи даже не взглянул на нее, девушка добавила:  
\- С фанклубом этого Таноса мы разберемся. Подлатайте Старка, хорошо?  
После чего снова уменьшилась и улетела прочь.  
Локи ее слова не слишком ободрили, но впасть в ступор от того, что привычный уютный мир опять ушел из-под ног, он не мог себе позволить. Не сейчас. Сколько раз он уже обжигался, позволяя очередной оглушающей череде событий сбить его с толку. Стоило только замяться, и словно наказанием за секундную слабость на его голову сыпались неудачи и неприятности. Хватит уже.  
В помещение, где Стрендж уверенно активировал оборудование, Локи вошел уже без тени сомнения.  
\- Кто, еще раз, так остроумно решил, что медперсонал - это лишнее? - ворчал доктор, переходя от одного монитора к другому.  
В середине комнаты стояла машина, похожая на примитивную колыбель асгардских целителей, так что Локи без подсказок догадался, куда следует поместить ношу, пока ПЯТНИЦА незло огрызалась:  
\- Аппаратура Доктора Чо прекрасно откалибрована для работы с боевыми ранениями и требует минимальных медицинских навыков для управления. Основную работу выполняют медицинские боты, не подверженные коррупционному влиянию враждебных организаций. Потому что лучшая защита от внешних воздействий - отсутствие с ними контакта. В особо сложных ситуациях можно включить режим стазиса. Доктор Чо и ее коллеги всегда готовы экстренно выехать для оказания более квалифицированной помощи. Если хотите, доктор, я запущу необходимые протоколы.  
Стрендж от нее только отмахнулся.  
Стоило Старку оказаться на лежанке в самом сердце "колыбели", на мониторах тут же замелькала самая разная информация, которую и принялся изучать доктор. Локи, просто чтобы не чувствовать себя лишним, занялся тем, что обычно требовали от него в таких случаях целители - срезал штанину вокруг раны, максимально аккуратно, чтобы ничего не потревожить, потом занялся плечом. Там, с несколькими слоями одежды и швами, пришлось возиться дольше.  
\- И почему такой аппаратуры нет в каждом госпитале? - проворчал себе под нос Стрендж, игнорируя веское "из-за цены", добавил погромче. - Нам в самом деле повезло, артерии не задеты, восстановление мышц в ноге по протоколу альфа четыре, будет как новенький. А вот в плече пуля застряла, нужно доставать.  
Он запнулся, глядя на собственные руки в паутине шрамов.  
Локи хмыкнул и перехватил нож поудобнее. Мелкие осколки человеческих пуль доставать будет не сложнее, чем магически распадающиеся в ране наконечники стрел.  
\- Мистер Локи, - одернула его ПЯТНИЦА, - не разводите грязь. Стерильные скальпели и пинцет слева от вас.  
\- И, несмотря на то, что зараза к заразе не пристает, - добавил Стрендж, - там же дезинфектор. До звукового сигнала, пожалуйста. Расположение пули выведем на экраны.  
Стрендж подошел ближе, перелистывая на ходу информацию на небольшом планшете.  
\- Если увидишь что-то непонятное - спрашивай. Семь раз отмерь...  
Локи уверенно взялся за скальпель, не удосужившись ответить. Руки у него не дрожали.

***  
Короткая "операция" прошла под чутким руководством бывшего доктора. Стрендж вряд ли смог бы перестать командовать даже если бы захотел. Будь под его началом все асгардские целители скопом, и то ему наверняка нашлось бы, что сказать. Локи не спорил, не упоминал о том, что не первый раз держит в руках острые предметы, и что знает пару полезных в данном случае заклинаний. Они оба, хотя каждый по своему, успокаивались. Известие о похищении Старка переполошило всех, излишнюю взвинченность и тревогу Локи можно было объяснить именно этим. Слишком много адреналина.  
Через пару недель они будут вспоминать этот день со смехом. Старк обязательно пошутит, что "это всего лишь царапина", а Локи закатит глаза, потому что уже успел посмотреть мидгардскую историю про Священный Грааль, нелепую, как и все мидгардское.  
Но это - потом. Пока что все закончилось непродолжительной, кажется просто из вежливости, беседой Стренджа и Хелен Чо. Они согласовали программу, которая потребуется для того, чтобы восстановить поврежденные ткани и вернуть Тони Старка в строй в максимально короткие сроки. Под небольшой дозой снотворного, чтобы тот не сбежал с середины сеанса к более важным делам.  
Теперь самое время было оставить Старка спать в "колыбели" и разойтись.  
Вместо этого Локи подпирал стену с одной стороны, а с другой Стрендж делал вид, что очень внимательно изучает плавную смену показателей на мониторах. От этой поддельной небрежности совершенно настоящее напряжение нарастало, кажется, еще быстрее. Не то чтобы они принялись бы драться прямо там. Даже скальпель был убран в лоток, из которого маленькие боты-уборщики забрали его на дезинфекцию.  
Но все же.  
Первым тяжелое молчание нарушил Стрендж:  
\- Моя наставница научила меня, кроме магии, двум вещам. Приносить в жертву великим целям нужно себя...  
\- Поэтично, - не мог не вставить Локи.  
\- И рано или поздно за все свои ошибки придется расплатиться.  
Локи закатил глаза.  
\- С чьих начнем? - сухо поинтересовался он, прикидывая про себя, что лучше: тактически отступить или максимально использовать ресурс помещения.  
Стрендж на секунду покосился на спящего Старка, словно собирался с мыслями. Или ждал, что Тони проснется и разрядит обстановку. Но нет, возможность провести этот разговор "на троих" он, похоже, упустил. Зато почувствовал, как чуть плотнее прижался к нему Плащ Левитации. Подбадривая.  
\- Начнем с чистого листа, - твердо сказал Стрендж. - До тех пор, пока ты не угрожаешь Земле и магическому сообществу, нам делить нечего.  
\- О, стоит только захотеть, всегда найдется что... разделить, - почти промурлыкал Локи, нехорошо скалясь. - Даже на чистом листе.  
Стрендж расправил плечи и уверенно сделал шаг вперед. На лице у него была решимость.  
Локи тоже подался навстречу.  
\- Иногда остается только, - он перешел почти на шепот, - все сжечь.  
\- Интересно-то как, - прокомментировала ПЯТНИЦА. Оба мага вздрогнули от неожиданности. - Я пришлю Дамм-И с огнетушителем. Включим еще дополнительные камеры по периметру.  
\- У вас это семейное? - со смешком уточнил Локи.  
\- Недостаточно информации. Пожалуйста, уточните ваш запрос.  
Стрендж устало провел рукой по лицу и шумно выдохнул. Даже лежа без сознания Тони умудрялся вставить свои две копейки в разговор. И как же сложно не забывать о вечно присутствующих рядом ИИ, чтобы не пришлось вздрагивать, когда ПЯТНИЦА выдаст свою версию происходящего.  
\- Во всем этом нет необходимости, ПЯТНИЦА. Два взрослых, цивилизованных... существа... всегда смогут договориться, не устраивая пожар. Верно, Локи?  
Локи хмыкнул в ответ. Сделал вид, будто в первый раз заметил кровь на своей одежде.  
Стрендж даже не пытался угадать, о чем тот думает, на лице Локи пронеслась целая гамма чувств, но попытка расшифровать ее была бы сродни попытке разобрать, что написано в книге на незнакомом языке. С выкидными ножами в обложке.  
И все же они сдержанно кивнули друг другу. Локи направился в сторону своих комнат, а Стрендж, подумав не больше секунды, открыл портал в Нью Йоркский Санктум. Пусть они и договорились, видимо, не выяснять пока отношения, это не повод ночевать под одной крышей. Это дома и стены помогают, а на территории базы мстителей стены были исключительно на стороне Тони Старка.

***  
Культ, стоявший за похищением Тони и Хоуп, оказался никак не связан с Таносом. Точнее, никак реально не связан. Им руководила парочка слабых телепатов, случайно поймавших "волну" общего разума читаури и радостно понесших в народ весть о грядущем избавителе всех от жизни. Поэтому героический боевой отряд Мстителей не столько сражался с ужасным врагом, сколько арестовывал психически неуравновешенных хулиганов и крушил чужую собственность. После чего все участники с безобразно довольным Тором во главе героически завалились спать.  
Локи же сидел на общей кухне в гордом одиночестве, перекатывая из руки в руку чашку с крепко заваренным чаем. Чаи для него с подачи Старка заказывала ПЯТНИЦА, выбирая смеси с цветами, специями, ягодами и искусственными вкусовыми добавками. Каждый раз разные и исключительно по названиям. Это несомненно добавляло в каждый день каплю разнообразия, но далеко не все такие чаи можно было пить. В этот раз, несмотря на приятный аромат, ему скорее не повезло, и Локи задумчиво вертел в руках чашку, просто наслаждаясь теплом и незнакомым сладковатым запахом.  
Тихо для недавно подстреленного, в дверях нарисовался сам Старк. Он успел переодеться в мягкие на вид бесформенные штаны, темную футболку с котом в кроличьих ушах и натянутую поверх нее толстовку с капюшоном, но был почему-то босиком. Локи не был до конца уверен, насколько такие одеяния были нормальными для Мидгарда, но Старк выглядел одновременно нелепо и очень мило, особенно для на днях серьезно раненого, и трикстер решил не уточнять. Вместо этого он вопросительно уставился на высокий стакан зеленой жижи в руках у Тони и спросил, едва заметно морща нос:  
\- Хочу ли я знать, что это за зелье?  
\- Концентрированная польза, - Старк устроился за столом и отсалютовал Локи бокалом. - ДЖАРВИС подобрал рецептуру еще когда я наслаждался букетом симптомов отравления палладиумом. А Дамм-И взял привычку экспериментировать с ней на свой вкус. Здесь - манго и базилик. Занятное сочетание. Бодрит.  
\- Старк, я знаю что такое палладий. Как смертный может им отравиться?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Если он в тебе и постоянно нагревается - легко. Можно даже ненароком умереть если вовремя не найти ему замену. Как видишь, я не умер и обзавелся занятным рецептом крайне полезной для здоровья дряни.  
\- Несомненно полезное приобретение, - Локи сделал вид, что одобрил чужие слова, и снова принялся задумчиво вертеть в руках чашку. - Ты каждый раз почти умирая обзаводишься сувениром на память? Сколько раз ты уже успел взглянуть в лицо Смерти?  
Старк фыркнул.  
\- Не больше твоего, наверное. Да и сувенирчики были ничего так. Один такой не дал твоему посоху пропесочить мне мозги, например. Да и, знаешь, как говорят на этой небольшой планете - двум смертям не бывать.  
Локи ответил не сразу. Он старался не думать о том времени, когда ему пришлось вести чужую армию в атаку, те дни в Мидгарде он помнил только набором бессвязных сцен, которые казались довольно незначительными в сравнении с открывшейся ему правдой. Да и общение с Другим, когда он гостил у Безумного Титана, было гораздо более ярким шрамом на его памяти. Верно поэтому их разговор Локи помнил четче, чем помещение в котором они находились. Чужие глаза, усмешка, звук разбивающегося стекла.  
Беспомощно взвизгнувший скипетр, в сердце которого прятался тогда камень Разума.  
\- Тот амулет. Ты больше его не носишь.  
Старк кивнул, отхлебнув своего зеленого пойла.  
\- Захватчиков с волшебными палками после тебя особо не было, и я избавился от реактора. Потому что не каждый амулет приятно носить внутри себя, - Тони поморщился. - Всякая ерунда мешает, типа легких и ребер. К тому же элемент в нем... Питать костюмы от внешних источников, которые не превратятся в грибок радиусом несколько километров, в целом показалось мне более разумным решением. Особенно если учесть, что даже проверить, от чего именно сбоила твоя волшебная палочка, не представлялось возможным. Может ее просто надо было в органику тыкать.  
Старк замолчал, глядя поверх стакана на хмурящегося в собственную чашку Локи. Он немного отвык от того, чтобы его так внимательно слушали. И что-то в выражении чужого лица...  
\- А теперь выслушаем версию знатоков?..  
Локи тряхнул головой.  
\- Приятно слышать, что мне так и не нашлось равных среди твоих врагов. Но сейчас времена иные, - теперь Локи сосредоточенно изучал содержимое своей чашки, словно чаинки на дне могли отвлечь его от собственных слов. Он ненавидел вот так просто делиться знаниями, только чтобы от них отмахнулись. Почему вообще он решил, что мнение Старка ему важно? Но сейчас идти на попятную было уже поздно.  
\- На Земле три, а скорее даже четыре камня из шести. И пусть новости на Сакааре появляются так же нежданно, как и все остальное, за несколько дней до нашего побега, все только и говорили о том, что кто-то разрушил основную базу Корпуса Новы на Ксандре. А там хранили один из камней. Камень Силы, который с трудом смогли вырвать из рук Обвинителя Ронана.  
\- Локи, я даже близко не в курсе о ком ты...  
\- Какая разница? Камень Силы забрали, и мало кто смог бы просто так напасть на Ксандр. Разве что скруллы или крии, но тогда все говорили бы о новой войне, а не о том, что Корпус Новы разрушен. Мы пролетали мимо одного из крейсеров Таноса, и он был слишком близко к Мидгарду, чтобы считать это простым совпадением. Значит он явится сам. Или пошлет своих генералов - Черный Орден. И один из них владеет силой подчинять чужие умы.  
\- Генералы, значит, - Старк залпом допил содержимое своего стакана и со звоном поставил его на стол. - Полноценная война, ни в чем не будем себе отказывать. И три или четыре камня? А Тор все еще рассказывает как они чудесным образом прошмыгнули мимо смертельной опасности.  
Локи не успел толком изобразить уязвленную невинность, как Тони добавил, смиренно поднимая руки:  
\- Признаюсь сразу, подвернись мне возможность, я бы тоже приделал тессеракту ноги.  
\- "Приделал ноги". Старк, ваши мидгардские идиомы чудовищны.  
\- Нормальные идиомы. Емкие. А уж ругательства и того лучше, но мы не будем делиться любимыми словечками; мы вернемся к нашим баранам. С теми, о которых мы знаем, все примерно ясно. Время в одном из артефактов Стренджа по его же признанию. Звезда во лбу у Вижна - Разум из твоей палочки-выручалочки. Тессеракт.  
\- Пространство, - подсказал Локи. - Сила скорее всего у Таноса. Реальность... По моему приказу Эфир - сосуд для камня Реальности - отдали Коллекционеру. Я надеялся, что он сможет его надежно спрятать. Тиван достаточно для этого хитер, но...  
\- Но все яйца в эту корзину мы класть не будем. Пойдем по худшему варианту развития событий - насколько камень Реальности в его руках значит для нас конец игры?  
Локи только пожал плечами. Встал, чтобы вылить чай в раковину. Пискнул услужливо включенный ПЯТНИЦЕЙ чайник.  
\- Управлять камнем Реальности непросто. В одиночку он требует ритуалов и определенных ситуаций, если требуется сделать что-то достаточно значительное. Другие камни упрощают задачу, а собранные все вместе в перчатке Бесконечности - делают того, кто ее носит, практически всесильным. А Танос помешан на смерти. Как бы ты сказал, Старк? Всем безысходности в этом баре?  
Тони устало провел рукой по лицу, запустил пальцы в волосы и только потом произнес:  
\- Не будем отвлекаться на Апокалипсис. У тебя есть мысли о последнем камне? Где на земле может прятаться эта пиздецома? Может ваш глазастый сможет ее углядеть.  
\- Хеймдаль никогда не стал бы искать камни по моей просьбе, - фыркнул Локи. - Но даже попроси его об этом Тор, в том не было бы толка. Камни скрывают их оболочки, и пока хранилище не разрушено - они невидимы для предсказаний и самых зорких глаз. Так камень Души не найти.  
\- Тогда остается банальная логика? Вокруг Времени вертится целый магический культ, Тессеракт хранился в церкви... Все что нам нужно - найти какую-нибудь продвинутую Атлантиду, где это сокровище валялось бы триста лет и три года.  
\- Есть еще одна причина, думать, что камень Души именно в Мидгарде, Старк, - вкрадчиво уточнил Локи. - Их тянет друг другу, они хотят собраться все вместе. Камни, конечно, не разумные существа, но у них есть своя воля. И эта воля влияет на то, что их окружает.  
\- Звучит чудовищно. Надо будет предупредить Стивена - пусть бережет свои важные места.  
Тони откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок. Потолок был белым, совершенно скучным и, к счастью, не смотрел в ответ на Тони Старка.  
\- Я знаю только про одну подходящую "Атлантиду", и если камень в самом деле в Ваканде, то везет нам, как утопленникам.  
\- Ты не слишком веришь в других мидгардских защитников? - теперь в голосе Локи явно было слышно насмешку. Видимо, он тоже был не слишком высокого о тех мнения.  
Тони только отмахнулся. Он не мог позволить себе мелочности.  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, найди мне Наташу Романофф, или как там она себя называет в это время года. Тебе хватит тридцати шести часов?  
\- Будет сделано, Босс, - с готовностью отозвалась та. - У нас к ней деловое обращение или мы просто кокетничаем?  
\- Палку перегибать не будем, пока что просто найди.  
Старк встал и потянулся, едва заметно морщась.  
\- И пока девочки будут играть в прятки, предлагаю провести это время с пользой.  
Локи вопросительно повел бровями.  
\- Разойтись по своим комнатам и хорошо отдохнуть?  
Тони фыркнул.  
\- Это занятие для ответственных и разумных людей. А я предлагаю завалиться в мою лабораторию. Если говорить о начинке - не самое богатство; с родным гнездом в Малибу не сравнить. Зато мой "амулет" тут. И пара наработок для новой брони. Не святая святых, но если и называть какое-то место на базе моим скромным жилищем...  
Ответная улыбка Локи больше всего походила на оскал Чеширского Кота, которому пообещали все сливки Страны Чудес. Вскипевший чайник был забыт быстрее, чем они оба вышли из общей кухни. Старк уже на ходу начал требовать подробностей работы скипетра и объяснять разницу между типами дуговых реакторов. Локи не отставал, перебивая, переспрашивая и оживленно жестикулируя. Уже в лаборатории к ним присоединилась создающая в воздухе проекции-объяснения ПЯТНИЦА.  
Локи только один раз не нашелся, что сказать - когда Тони все же показал ему тот самый "амулет". Не верилось, что мидгардец способен сотворить такое чудо, пусть даже имея в своем распоряжении данные о Тессеракте и камне Пространства. Но молчал он всего несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем начал предлагать варианты использования таких "амулетов" в новой броне.  
Уже значительно позже, выбранный самым отчаянным Тор сунулся в лабораторию позвать их "хотя бы на ужин" и глазам не поверил. Безумный механик и не менее безумный маг тихо дремали, развалившись вдвоем на низкой софе, укрытые широким пледом. Из другого угла комнаты на Тора угрожающе надвигался бот с зажатым в манипуляторе огнетушителем.  
"Могло быть и хуже," - подумал про себя Громовержец, пятясь в направлении лифта. Чтобы ни говорил Локи, Тор тоже умел выбирать, когда сражаться, а когда удирать.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вы не смотрели Беглецов? А посмотрите Беглецов :)

***  
Вместе с Наташей неожиданно нашелся Николас Фьюри. Точнее, технически, они нашлись отдельно друг от друга: Наташа на юге Европы, а Ник - в основном тренировочном зале Новой Базы Мстителей. Он сидел на раскладном стульчике в самом центре и невозмутимо читал журнал.  
\- Должен признать, Ник, стоит оставлять для тебя лазейки в охране только чтобы оценить эффектное появление, - сообщил Старк вместо приветствия, устраиваясь рядом на втором раскладном стульчике, который он прихватил с собой. ПЯТНИЦА предупредила его о неожиданном госте, лишив Фьюри возможности устроить новому составу Мстителей настоящий сюрприз. Над тем, кто именно будет представлять комитет по встречам, долго не рассуждали.  
\- Я бы сказал, что польщен, но нет, - Фьюри встряхнул журналом. - За вами, засранцами, нужен глаз да глаз, а у меня с этим ресурсом недобор, Старк. И ты не сопливый менеджер среднего звена, чтобы устроить эту ебанину в одно лицо. Но.  
Тони только поморщился.  
\- Но на правах крайнего вот я тут весь. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
Фьюри мрачно посмотрел на него поверх очков. Почему-то казалось, что слепой глаз смотрит даже пронзительнее настоящего. Как будто пресловутый камень Души был не в загадочных далях, а в хитром протезе, маскирующемся под глаз.  
\- Массовое самобичевание отложим на потом. Можно сколько угодно стенать не самых удачных решениях и если бы да кабы, но мы работаем с тем, что есть, а не с тем, что хотелось бы иметь.  
Старк вопросительно, но не слишком удивленно вскинул брови:  
\- Ты и весь подковерный ЩИТ выходите с пенсии? Можно дальше не делать вид, что мы не замечаем мелких терок с нелюдями?  
\- У тебя есть доказательства того, что новое вторжение - не твоя личная маленькая фантазия? - перебил его Фьюри. - По шкале от "я сожру все, что скажет Железный Человек" до "не поверю даже если эта херня укусит меня за задницу".  
\- Записи с бортового компьютера инопланетного корабля, на которых видно направляющийся в сторону Земли флот, показания "всевидящего" Аса, мутные предсказания Тора, - перечислил Старк, загибая для наглядности пальцы. - Стрендж говорил о "волнениях в магическом эфире". Но это ни тут, ни там, понимай как знаешь. Вот и вся информация из надежных источников.  
Они некоторое время помолчали, делая вид, что Фьюри нужно обдумать новую информацию, которая, зная Ника, вряд ли была такой уж новой.  
\- Локи и видения, о которых ты говорил до того, как Алая Ведьма стала частью вашей команды, выносим за скобки? - наконец уточнил бывший глава ЩИТа.  
\- Как работают способности Ванды, она сама не знает. Что у нее вообще в голове - пусть Роджерс разбирается, я обойдусь без обвинений в "травле детей", - Старк позволил себе поморщиться. - Слишком нестабильная реакция, я предпочитаю более контролируемые взрывы. Что же до Локи...  
\- Что до него? - поинтересовался третий голос с хорошо знакомой смесью любопытства и издевки.  
Фьюри невозмутимо протянул тому журнал, который успел уже свернуть в трубку. Локи, так же, как не в чем не бывало, принял подношение и остался стоять между Старком и Фьюри, будто там ему было самое место.  
\- Локи! - указал на него широким жестом Тони - У нас есть.  
Трикстер ласково улыбнулся, Тони в ответ подмигнул и продолжил:  
\- А времени на то, чтобы до хрипоты решать тварь, ли он дрожащая или право имеет - нет. По мне - кто старое помянет, тому ты сам в курсе. Не мне рассказывать присутствующим в чем все средства хороши, да?  
Фьюри кивнул. В его позе особо ничего не изменилось, но чуть опустились плечи и он, кажется, разом постарел лет на сто. В этой почти звенящей тишине Локи и Тони переглянулись только, ничего не сказав.  
\- Про остатки ЩИТа забудь, - сообщил Фьюри, как ни в чем не бывало. - Коулсон и его основная команда пропали с радаров слишком внезапно. Не думаю, что они все мертвы, но рассчитывать на их возвращение в самый подходящий момент глупо. Как и пытаться на скорую руку собрать отряд нелюдей для военных действий. Или потратим время зря, или потом останемся с боевым отрядом нелюдей, который нам ни к чему. А на глобальное побоище сами сбегутся, если жить захочется. От партизанского сопротивления будет больше толку, чем от неподготовленной армии. Я собирал Мстителей не потому, что нам нужны были генералы. И сейчас, нам нужна не армия, нам нужен план.  
Фьюри встал. Без знакомого кожаного пальто это смотрелось менее эффектно, но и Тони, и Локи предпочитали сами производить неизгладимое впечатление, и смотреть сквозь излишнюю театральность. Гораздо больше многозначительных жестов о настрое Ника говорили сведенные брови и поджатые губы.  
\- Второй эшелон я беру на себя. Но если вы сможете увести их от Земли - уводите.  
\- Неужели у вас нет никаких секретов, которые облегчили бы нам жизнь, - поинтересовался Локи. Он впечатленным совсем не выглядел.  
Фьюри в его сторону и не глянул.  
\- Мне нужен защищенный сервер и максимально закодированная линия связи, - вместо этого сообщил он Старку. - От секретов ЩИТа немного осталось, но выбирать не приходится.  
Напоследок он похлопал Старка по плечу и ушел, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ты передала Ники подарок, ПЯТНИЦА? - уточнил Тони спустя, кажется, десяток минут, во время которых он просто молча сидел и смотрел мимо усевшегося на стульчик Фьюри Локи.  
\- Да, Босс. Он и правда не удивился. Но и спасибо не передал, - ИИ взяла паузу. - Хамло.  
Локи коротко рассмеялся, прежде чем уже серьезнее уточнить:  
\- Ты не сказал ему про Черный Орден, Старк.  
\- А Фьюри не сказал, что считает тебя надежным источником информации.  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Хеймдаль передал, что нашел их. И они летят сюда, насколько можно судить, отрядами по двое.  
\- С кортежем?  
\- Естественно. Таноса он не видит. Или его скрывает камень, или он скрывается сам, - Локи задумчиво поджал губы. - Второе возможно, но не в его стиле.  
\- Нам бы проверить твоего Коллекционера. Стрендж во всю шерстит библиотеку Камар-Таджа, но они там уверены, что смогут открыть портал на нужные координаты. Нужно будет только выбрать, кто туда пойдет.  
\- Я...  
Локи запнулся. Он не хотел упускать из вида ни один из камней. С другой стороны, они в самом деле могли бы сбежать небольшим отрядом и бегать от Таноса - с камнями Времени и Пространства бесконечно. Подальше от Тора и нового Асгарда (с чьей-то легкой руки окрещенного Асгардией), от плохих воспоминаний Старка и от людей, которых тот хотел защитить.  
Последней мысли Локи даже удивиться толком не успел, потому что Старк продолжил:  
\- Стренджу туда нельзя - у него и тут обязанностей невпроворот. Тебе тоже, на тебе мишень, ты сам говорил. Если этот хмырь окажется достаточно близко и ты не успеешь сбежать... - Тони покачал головой. - Я думал предложить эту миссию Вонгу. Он кажется одним из самых разумных людей в этом псевдокульте. И сегодня я думал о том, удобнее было бы ему одному или в команде, когда мне пришло это.  
Он достал из кармана телефон и протянул Локи. На помутневшем стекле было открыто электронное письмо, кажется, гулявшее по серверам Старк Индастриз не один день, если верить истории пересылок, которую было видно в левом углу.  
\- "Мистер Старк, очень надеюсь, что это письмо дойдет до вас! Меня зовут Нико Минору, наверное вы обо мне никогда не слышали. А если слышали - то, что говорят в новостях неправда," - начал читать Локи вслух. Рядом ПЯТНИЦА вывела в голо-проекцию несколько новостных статей о том, как компания детей-отморозков кого-то убила и сбежала от родителей. - "Я не стала бы писать Мстителям, но родители моей подруги - путешественники во времени. И недавно мы нашли в их машине времени послание из будущего от нас самих. Мы можем помочь вам найти то, что вы ищите в Знамогде. Мне кажется, если мы не попадем туда, случится что-то ужасное..."  
Локи прервался. До подписи - Сестра Гримм - в письме было еще что-то еще, но ему было интереснее смотреть на Старка, чем дочитывать его.  
\- Знамогде - это планета, на которой находится жилище Коллекционера, - он вернул Тони телефон. - Это может быть ловушкой. Или совпадением.  
\- Хороший вопрос, конечно, рояль это в кустах или капкан. Но есть нюанс, - Тони буквально мазнул пальцами по экрану телефона и показал Локи появившуюся фотографию. На фото была семья - явно родители и девочка лет восемнадцати. - Семья Минору, Мама иногда заглядывает в этот наш Камар-Тадж. И, если верить записям Вонга, хранительница довольно мощного магического артефакта. Возможно бывшая, потому что последний год на связь не выходит.  
Он со вздохом погасил экран телефона.  
\- Только она же совсем девочка. Чуть старше Питера. Я не...  
Локи подсел немного ближе и несильно сжал чужое предплечье.  
\- Она не побоялась насмешек, того что ты попытаешься вернуть ее родителям. Если это не обман, ты не прикажешь душе воина скрываться от битвы. А битва с Таносом настигнет нас всех, так или иначе. Наверняка... Питер... со мной бы согласился.  
По лицу Тони пронеслась такая гамма эмоций, что одному Асу, наверное, хватило бы на несколько сезонов. Наконец он провел рукой по лицу, словно старался стереть с себя все сомнения, и ухмыльнулся, немного криво.  
\- С Питером ты еще не знаком, можешь не гадать, - отмахнутся от чужой поддержки он все же не спешил. - И я не знаю, как у вас, космических викингов, принято бросаться навстречу неминуемой гибели...  
\- У нас проще - все бросаются за Тором, - Локи пожал плечами. - Поэтому раньше я старался отвести его подальше. Хвала Норнам за его уверенность в том, что геройствовать в одиночку - больше достойно саг и песен.  
Тони встал.  
\- Заочно принимать их в наш боевой отряд не будем, построим полосу препятствий вместо вступительного экзамена, ага, - он несильно потащил за собой Локи к другому выходу из зала - ПЯТНИЦА, позови Тора, Брюса и Стивена, у нас внеплановое совещание.  
\- И Брунхильду, - постановочным шепотом добавил Локи, - если не хочешь, чтобы она еще неделю подсыпала и подливала тебе в напитки все, что под руку попадется.  
\- Конечно, и Валькирию. Кому-то нужно разбавить эту слишком мужскую компанию.

***  
Дети - ну не называть же их взрослыми только потому, что некоторые из их шайки были на год-другой старше Питера - восприняли перспективу магического телепорта неизвестно куда с завидным энтузиазмом. Даже умудрились переругаться между собой, когда Вонг строго заявил, что всем им там делать будет нечего. Но ссора долго не продлилась, у Беглецов, как они сами себя называли, видимо, уже была практика принятия сложных решений.  
В итоге девочка-ведьма и сияющая инопланетянка отправились с представителем Камар-Таджа в Знамогде, а остальных Тор забрал в Асгардию. Очевидно чтобы отвлечь.  
Тони выбрал другой способ отвлечься от того, что на его глазах парочка детей отправилась в инопланетное гнездо разврата и порока, и с головой погрузился во все текущие проекты разом. Под оглушающую музыку из плейлиста с красноречивым подзаголовком "не кантовать" он старательно заканчивал то, что можно было закончить быстро, отправляя самые перспективные "гражданские" проекты в разные подразделения отдела Исследований и Разработок Старк Индастриз. А слишком затратные по времени задумки - сжав зубы - в папку "если переживем". Папка росла в объеме в прогрессии, которую иначе как “тоскливой” было не назвать.  
Или оптимистичной. Тони на секунду замер. Если у тебя нет армии роботов, готовой защищать родную планету, то только и остается, что быть оптимистичным. Не думать о том, что не смог отговорить детей от этого путешествия, как не сможет уговорить Питера отсидеться дома. Как не сможет спасти всех. Самое время пожалеть о том, что Йинсен сказал ему быть лучше, но не предупредил про вторжение из космоса.  
Тони замер.  
ПЯТНИЦА переключила трек.  
Перед глазами завис чертеж с улучшениями, предложенными асгардскими целителями для колыбели доктора Чо. С комментариями на какой-то вариации исландского. Возможно даже по делу. Переводчик, который Тони настраивал уже вторую неделю, справлялся весьма условно, и оставалось только в очередной раз вернуться к его исходному коду и словарно-грамматической базе.  
Он так погрузился в процесс отладки, что на "Старк" за спиной отреагировал, как любой нормальный недогерой в стрессовой ситуации - швырнул на звук первое, что под руку подвернулось. Судя по отсутствию характерного звона, подвернулся не телефон.  
Тони крутанулся на стуле, пока Дамм-И, радостно бибикая, покатился поднимать снаряд.  
\- Локи? Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Ничего, - Локи стоял, скрестив руки на груди и чуть наклонив голову вбок. - Я сижу в своих покоях в замечательном, удобном кресле и совершенно не беспокоюсь о том, что мне в голову прилетит тяжелый металлический предмет. Жаль, книга закончилась. Можно было бы похвалить способность мидгардцев слагать захватывающие саги, но я подозреваю, тут дело в общем количестве.  
\- Подозревай что хочешь, но недавно провели симуляцию той шутки про миллион мартышек, и что-то нового бестселлера все же не получилось.  
Тони почесал затылок, чувствуя, как на него накатывают усталость и чувство голода. Сколько он тут... Протерев глаза он добавил:  
\- Прости, если попал.  
Локи удивленно моргнул, прежде чем, опомнившись, небрежно передернуть плечами.  
\- Не страшно. Всегда надо брать в расчет, что не все, к кому ты бесшумно подкрался, ограничатся визгом.  
\- Видимо, тем, кому удастся подкрасться к тебе, достанется ножом? - хмыкнул Тони, словно эта мысль была самой удачной шуткой за последние полдня.  
\- Я предпочитаю оставить иллюзию и отойти в сторону, - нейтрально отозвался Локи, чуть кривя губы. Как будто ему пару раз досталось в детстве от родителей за пару удачно воткнутых ножей и он решил сменить тактику для безопасности собственных тылов.  
А может так и было, Тони решил не уточнять. Вместо этого он окончательно развернулся к своему гостю и поинтересовался:  
\- И все же, какими судьбами сиятельно явились вы в мою скромную обитель?  
\- Меня вела... скука, - взмахнув полой несуществующего плаща, Локи уселся на несуществующий стул. - Книги в эту... обитель... доставляют не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Если верить твоим слугам.  
ПЯТНИЦА многозначительно мигнула половиной светильников в комнате. ИИ глубоко осуждала бумажные книги.  
\- Я веду себя, как плохой хозяин? - уточнил Тони. - Это от недостатка практики. Знаешь, как это бывает...  
Локи ничего не ответил. Он выглядел слишком умиротворенно и довольно. Тут же захотелось проверить всю сметану в доме. Но без лишнего фанатизма, коты тоже заслуживают иногда стащенное лакомство. И, как ни странно, у Тони не чесался язык заполнить эту уютную тишину между ними. Может быть, от усталости. Думать и подбирать причины тоже не хотелось. Как и гадать, в какой момент ему стало уютно в чужой компании. Когда ему последний раз было уютно в чей-нибудь компании?  
Тони отогнал и эту мысль, ухмыльнувшись почти через силу .  
\- Ужин?  
В ответ ему снисходительно улыбнулись, после чего Локи медленно растворился в воздухе. Тони мог поспорить, что последней исчезла улыбка. Слишком легко было представить Локи, добравшегося до Алисы и читающего ее взахлеб, свесив ноги с ручек кресла. А потом еще спорящего с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, стоит ли смотреть что "мидгардцы" сделали с произведением Кэррола за несколько сотен лет.  
Странные мысли, признался сам себе Тони, поднимаясь. Но не самые плохие.  
Нужно обязательно уговорить Локи посмотреть все экранизации Алисы, которые ПЯТНИЦА сможет найти, пообещал он себе по дороге к столовой. Эта идея показалась такой замечательной, что Тони не смог сдержать улыбку. И не попросить ПЯТНИЦУ добавить к книгам Локи самого большого плюшевого Чеширского Кота, которого только может предложить интернет.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Второе в жизни Тони Старка вторжение из космоса началось совершенно подло - пока он спал на удобном диване, уткнувшись в плечо Локи. Они заснули на пятой, кажется, экранизации “Алисы в Стране Чудес” - странном мультфильме, снятом в Cоветском Cоюзе во времена холодной войны или около того. Тони уснул бы раньше, но слишком смешно было слушать полные возмущения и яда комментарии Локи, который, похоже, успел искренне полюбить безумный стиль Льюиса Кэролла.  
Тревога прозвучала всего через пять часов сна.  
ПЯТНИЦА воздержалась от запуска чего-нибудь пронзительного, вроде классической воздушной тревоги времен второй мировой, и разбудила их негромким, но тревожным "Босс, началось", за что Тони был ей благодарен. На большом экране вместо очередных приключений Алисы вертелась схематичная Земля, вид из космоса с приближающимися к ней кораблями. Корабли, судя по записям, выпрыгнули где-то в районе орбиты Луны. Несколько небольших челноков неслись к планете, пока основные силы, похоже, устраивались на орбите.  
\- Куда это они?..  
Вопреки ожиданиям, траектория челноков вела не в сторону Нью Йорка или Ваканды, а в направлении Европы.   
\- Видимо, камни Времени и Души все еще не видны тем, кто не знает где они. Тессеракт прячу я, остается только...  
Локи нахмурился, глядя на дугу на экране.  
\- Они нацелились на Вижна? Он-то там что забыл? ПЯТНИЦА, с ним есть связь?  
\- Протокол "Хуже татарина" активирован, оповещены все члены инициативы Мстители, ООН, Фьюри и "остальные". Вижн не подтвердил получение предупреждения. По моим данным он покинул комплекс "по личным делам" около десяти часов назад на скорости, допускающей совпадение его возможного местоположения с точкой, на которую предполагается высадка вражеских челноков. Кроме этого в небе Нью-Йорка появился неопознанный объект.  
Картина на экране сменилась на подборку видео, где с разных ракурсов можно было полюбоваться, как прямо в небе, как паззл, складывается нечто на первый взгляд неприлично огромное.  
\- Что это за бублик, мать вашу? - Тони уже был на ногах, когда Локи поймал его за руку. От его напуганного взгляда у Тони по коже пробежали мурашки.  
\- Это врата. Он, скорее всего, планирует напасть с двух сторон, так чтобы Орден ударил в тыл, если, конечно, сопротивление продержится достаточно долго. Город обречен, тебе нечего там делать!  
На последних словах голос Локи предательски дрогнул. С тем же успехом можно было уговаривать огонь не гореть, они оба прекрасно это понимали. Тони бережно отцепил руку Локи от рукава футболки и сжал его пальцы своими.  
\- Пацан же бросится на этот бублик, как только увидит. Нельзя оставлять его без поддержки, - он сделал все возможное, чтобы уверенно улыбнуться. - Может у нас еще получится разнести эту сомнительную конструкцию. От Стренджа вот-вот придет кто-нибудь из собратьев по ремеслу, чтобы быстро перекинуть тебя к Тору. Береги Тессеракт.  
Тони замер на секунду, потом решительно сгреб все еще сидящего Локи в охапку и куда-то в чужие волосы добавил:  
\- И себя береги.   
Шаг назад и его подхватил костюм последней модели, который беззвучно "привела" ПЯТНИЦА. Железный Человек вылетел в услужливо распахнутое окно до того, как растерянный Локи успел хоть что-то сказать.  
***  
Воссоединение с "блудными мстителями", по мнению Локи, не задалось с самого начала. Он был достаточно занят прогоном в голове нескольких стратегий предстоящих битв одновременно, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей раздраженное шипение Бартона, незаметное перемещение Романовой в самый дальний уголок и нежелание короля Ваканды даже смотреть в его сторону. В общем-то ему было не привыкать, и именно для этого рядом был Тор во всем своем сияющем великолепии.  
Но когда возможно бывший Капитан Америка обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем и громко спросил:  
\- Что этот тут делает?  
Локи удержаться не смог.  
\- Этот гадает, как вы могли упустить камень Разума и кем заменить одного из ваших сильнейших бойцов.  
\- Вижн жив, - упрямо нахмурился Роджерс. - Ему просто нужно время, чтобы встать на ноги.  
\- Время, которого у нас нет, - Локи скрестил руки на груди, - Старк наверняка починил бы его, заменив основной источник энергии, но его с нами нет.  
\- Тони не единственный изобретатель на Земле. Уверен, Шури прекрасно справится с этой задачей!  
Он обернулся в сторону трех спутниц ТЧалы. К глубокому удовлетворению Локи, который понятия не имел, кем из трех была "Шури", все они смерили Роджерса уничижающим взглядом. Тот запнулся. Повисло неприятное молчание.  
\- Я не знаком с Леди Шури, - провозгласил Тор, улыбаясь. - Это знак, перед советом нам нужно представиться. Я Тор, бог грома и владыка Асгардии.  
Он отвесил поклон, которым гордился бы Фандрал. Если бы был жив.  
\- И мой брат и советник - Локи, - Тор хлопнул брата по плечу. - Вы знакомы со Стивеном Стренджем, магическим защитником Мидгарда?  
\- Верховный Маг, - Стрендж одернул плащ левитации и сделал, по мнению Локи, слишком важное лицо. - Маги Камар-Таджа знакомы с шаманами Ваканды, но у меня не было возможности посетить вашу страну лично.   
ТЧала приветственно склонил голову в сторону каждого говорившего, прежде чем представить:  
\- Моя сестра, принцесса Шури, - девушка кивнула с достоинством, на которое способны только правители во многих поколения. Две другие салютовали, как только ТЧала указал в их сторону, - Окоё и Аё представляют Дора Миланж.  
Локи прищурился. Он был уверен, что принцесса вовсе не горела желанием чинить чужого голема, и очередной ее суровый взгляд в сторону Роджерса только подтверждал эту уверенность.  
Стрендж махнул рукой в сторону соседней комнаты.  
\- Может быть, устроимся поудобнее и продолжим?  
***  
За большим круглым столом они расположились небольшими фракциями - Локи и Стренжд рядом с Тором, Тчала с сестрой и Капитан Америка вместе с Черной Вдовой, условно успешно изображавшей моральную поддержку. Остальные предпочли подпирать стены, делая вид, что присутствуют только послушать.  
Почти сразу они единогласно решили, что основные силы нужно бросить на защиту Ваканды. После того как Хеймдаль, в очередной попытке увидеть на Земле камни, не смог направить взор в сторону целой страны, сомневаться в том, где именно камень Души не приходилось.  
Пусть даже все упрямо делали вид, что не замечают, как Шури раз за разом тянется к небольшому амулету, висевшему на ее груди.  
Впрочем, судя по тому, что показывали данные спутников, Орден, однажды выбрав цель, отступать не собирался - приближавшиеся к Земле корабли уже сменили курс. Спорить они начали, разумеется, как только Локи сказал, что не все должны отправиться в Ваканду. Возмутился этому Капитан Америка, и настолько, что только по столу и не стукнул.  
\- Мы заключили союз, Локи, - строго, словно учитель отчитывающий малолетку, заявил Роджерс, - чтобы сражаться на одной стороне с общим врагом, забыв о разногласиях. А не выбирать, в каком из боев тебе хочется участвовать.  
\- Над Нью-Йорком все еще висит портал, который не могут сбить и который уже один раз открывался, - сурово напомнил Стрендж, не дав Локи громко огрызнуться, что лично он ни с Вакандой, ни с Капитаном не-Америкой никаких союзов не заключал. - Вы не можете всерьез рассчитывать на то, что если Танос решит нагрянуть сквозь него, не дожидаясь своих подручных, от него отобьется та странная компания из Манхэттена. Даже если мы отправим к ним в помощь девочку с динозавром и ее неподготовленных к бою друзей. Маги Камар-Таджа будут защищать санктумы, иначе мы все рискуем вернуться с победой на планету, завоеванную демонами из других измерений.  
На удивление, спорить со Стренджем никто не стал. Вместо этого голос подал Роудс, до того просто подпиравший стену:  
\- Не нужно быть гениальным стратегом, - нарочито спокойно заметил он, - чтобы понять, что на поле брани гражданские будут только мешать. За исключением Халка, если доктор Беннер не против, разумеется. Я тоже буду рад помочь. Но я полностью поддерживаю доктора Стренджа и Локи - мы не можем оставить Нью Йорк и этот бублик без присмотра.  
\- Оставим его под присмотром этой падлы и будем надеяться, что нам не прилетит в спину? - уточнил Бартон со своего "насеста", сверля Роудса взглядом.  
Локи готов был презрительно проигнорировать чужие слова. Ему триста лет как надоело оправдываться и он совершенно не ждал, что лучник просто так смирится с его присутствием. Но враждебность Бартона была слишком явно направлена не только на него. Тор рядом только хмурился, он так и не понял толком, в чем была причина разлада между его мидгардскими братьями по оружию. Или, уточнил сам для себя Локи, как это часто бывало - не хотел понимать.  
\- Сложно спорить с тем, что Тони уже ошибался, доверяя тому, кому не стоило бы, - очень холодно проговорил Роудс, расправив плечи и обведя взглядом сторонников Роджерса. - В основном это были люди, которых он считал семьей. Но я знаю Тони много лет и могу точно сказать - когда такие сантименты не застилают ему глаза, в людях он не ошибается.   
Бартон только фыркнул. Стоящая рядом с ним ведьма нарочито негромко пробормотала:  
\- Дрянь к дряни пристала.  
Тор ударил кулаком по столу.  
\- Не время для дрязг. Угроза нависла над всеми нами в равной мере. Я как правитель Асгардии подготовлю асов, способных взяться за оружие, пусть большая часть наших воинов нынче в Вальхалле. Нас будет ждать великая битва!   
Локи почувствовал, что дальше их ждет пассаж про героические жертвы и что немногие вернутся, и с силой пнул ногу громовержца. В этот раз сработало, и Тор умолк.  
\- Время не ждет, - ТЧала встал. - И Черный Орден не будет ждать, пока мы начнем доверять друг другу.  
\- Воины Ваканды одержат победу, - спокойно и уверенно сообщила Шури, даже не глядя на брата. - И мы будем благодарны за помощь тем, кому однажды протянули руку мы. Но я хочу остаться и изучить, насколько возможно, технологии наших врагов.   
Стрендж выдержал паузу в несколько секунд и уточнил:  
\- У кого-то еще есть предложения, замечания или ехидные комментарии? На втором этаже мы настроили стационарный портал на окраину Бернин Зана. Ваш дворец оказался неплохо защищен от такого рода магии, и мы решили не настаивать.  
\- Благодарю, - ТЧала жестом велел одной из Дора Малаж остаться и последовал за магом. Остальные решившие присоединиться к обороне Ваканды тоже не стали задерживаться.   
Все кроме Роудса, который положил руку на плечо Локи и негромко сказал:  
\- Надеюсь, вы не бросите там Тони. Но прежде чем лезть в пекло, пусть Стрендж закинет тебя в лабораторию Тони в Малибу. Возьми там "План Б".  
\- Взять что? - не смог скрыть удивления Локи.  
\- "План Б", - повторил Роудс, - Локи в списке допуска, да, ПЯТНИЦА?  
\- Все верно, Воитель. В списках первого уровня доступа, - отозвалась ИИ из лежавшего на столе телефона Локи.  
\- Это что-то вроде запасного костюма. ПЯТНИЦА объяснит подробнее, - Роудс запнулся. - Если Тони успел раздолбать свой. Или если он ранен...  
Он сжал плечо Локи сильнее, пытаясь успокоить в первую очередь себя. Думать о том, что на той стороне портала они найдут только два трупа, было невыносимо.  
\- Сигнал нестабильный, но те данные, которые я получаю, говорят, что Босс жив, - упрямо заметила ПЯТНИЦА.  
Локи кивнул, стараясь не хмуриться и не вспоминать, как иногда "в гостях" у Таноса все, о чем он мечтал, было: умереть.  
\- Танос вряд ли просто так убьет одного из защитников Мидгарда, - без особой радости произнес он вслух.  
\- Если он собрался сломать Железного Человека, его ждет большой сюрприз, - мрачно хмыкнул Роудс. Он еще раз похлопал Локи по плечу и пошел следом за удаляющимися братьями по оружию, на ходу закрыв забрало шлема.  
На их короткий разговор никто не обратил внимания, даже оставшаяся сидеть Принцесса Шури была слишком занята своими мыслями. Локи задумчиво стучал кончиками пальцев по столу. Ему было не по себе от того, что впервые за долгое время никто не требовал от него клятв верности и не сыпал угрозами, от доверия людей, которых он не мог подозревать в наивности или глупости. В отличие от слов Бартона, которые не вызывали ничего, кроме брезгливого раздражения, это доверие окрыляло и вдавливало в землю одновременно.  
На экране телефона ПЯТНИЦА "в двух словах" описывала "План Б".  
***  
Самая идиотская затея в его жизни.  
Локи смотрел на развалины под болезненно красным небом и думал, что еще ни разу в жизни не делал ничего настолько идиотского. Даже прыжок с Бифреста и рядом не стоял.  
Очевидно, от близких контактов с героически настроенными личностями разжижается мозг.  
Совершенно идиотская...  
\- И тогда мистер Старк сказал мне лежать тихо и сделать вид, что я умер, - мальчишка говорил быстро, сбиваясь, и даже нсмотря на маску казалось, что на его лице проносится буря эмоций. - Этот фиолетовый мужик утащил его к тем развалинам, а у меня кончилась паутина, и когда я пытаюсь подойти ближе паучье чутье сходит с ума, и я ничего не могу придумать, и мы должны помочь мистеру Ста...  
\- Тише, тише, - Стрендж очень убедительно изобразил уверенность в себе, - у нас есть план.  
Локи закатил глаза. Рядом хмурилась принцесса Шури.   
Если бы у них было хоть немного здравого смысла, они разбежались бы по самым дальним уголкам вселенной и не высовывались. И в то же время, он не мог не жаждать победы. Ему еще нужно было защитить идиотов-сограждан, и Тора, послали же Норны братца. И обязательно надо было спасти Старка. Обязательно, еще слишком мало бесконечных разговоров, и подколок, и флирта, и понимающих взглядов, и теплого молчания. И у того хватило гонору велеть Локи беречь себя. Невыносимый смертный.  
\- Они в том направлении, верно? - уточнил тем временем другой невыносимый смертный, указывая для наглядности рукой.   
Мальчишка энергично закивал, рассовывая по незаметным полостям в костюме запасные капсулы с паутиной, которые отдала ему Шури. Принцесса тем временем подкинула в воздух несколько маленьких дронов, снабженных видеокамерами. Всем было ясно, что им не удастся долго оставаться незамеченными, но хотя бы примерный план местности, которую планировалось героически штурмовать - это все же лучше, чем никакого плана.  
Локи выдохнул.  
\- Камни будут нейтрализовать друг друга, - еще раз повторил он. - Жаль, что не получится выдернуть его из времени, но и наша свобода воли будет при нас, пока при нас камни. Ты, мальчишка, держись от него подальше.   
На развернутом голографическом экране принцессы Шури Танос смотрел прямо на летящих к нему дронов.  
\- Не торопись с похоронами, Локи, - Стрендж взмахнул рукой и плащ за его спиной торжественно взметнулся в воздух, изображая пару алых крыльев. - Наш выход.  
****  
Танос играл с ними, как кошка с полузадушенными крысами.  
Благодаря поддержке отсвечивающего фиолетовым камня силы в перчатке, и без того могущественный титан отмахивался от их атак слишком легко.   
Шури все еще была цела только благодаря упрямому пауку, его паутине и ловкости. Стренджа выручал плащ и ворох других артефактов. Но магических игрушек становилось все меньше и выдыхались они значительно быстрее.  
До беспомощно валяющегося за спиной Таноса Старка никто из них не добрался.  
Совершенно идиотская идея.   
На зубах Локи скрипел сладковатый красный песок.  
\- Ты перестал прятаться, маленький божок? - голос Таноса звучал оглушительными раскатами. - У твоих жалких союзников нет ни единого шанса. Они все падут и первым на коленях окажешься ты.  
\- Величайшие герои земли сами придут к тебе, владыка Танос, - процедил Локи, - разве не это - лучшая жертва, которую ты принесешь своей рукой?  
\- И ты привел их для меня, маленький божок?  
Локи с трудом преконил колено, почти упав на землю. В руках его болезненным голубым светом сиял Тессеракт.  
\- Как и было обещано, мой повелитель, Тессеракт - он протянул свое подношение медленно идущему к нему титану, едва заметно скривившись. - С небольшим довеском.

***

Тяжелую походку Таноса, казалось, можно было расслышать на другой стороне планеты. От его поступи едва заметно подрагивала земля. Титан никуда не торопился.  
Его полную презрения и чувства собственной важности речь было слышно еще лучше.  
Локи именно на это и надеялся, почти бегом пробираясь тем временем к Старку. Использовать настоящий камень Пространства было слишком опасно. Как бы ни затмевала Таносу глаза уверенность, характерную вспышку энергии он заметил бы, у Локи и так на счету была каждая секунда, каждый удар сердца. Он успел подхватить Старка на руки и скрыться за ближайшей полуразрушенной стеной, когда почуявший обман титан возмущенно зарычал.  
Почти тут же раздалось несколько взрывов - Шури расходовала самые ценные боеприпасы.  
Локи как мог быстро отбежал на условно безопасное расстояние. Словно в нелепой пародии, у него на руках опять был окровавленный Старк, беспомощный и заметно избитый. Рядом появился мрачный Стрендж.  
\- Я не могу открыть портал, - начал с главного он. - Как будто все зациклено на эту проклятую площадь. Туда можно, обратно уже нет.   
Локи выругался.  
\- И мне кажется, что Глаз Агамото... что камень тянет туда, к нему.  
\- К перчатке, - мрачно уточнил Локи. - Камни стремятся воссоединиться, у него их два, у нас по одному. И в кулак их не соберешь.  
Старк на его руках тихо застонал, приоткрывая глаза.  
\- Твоему оптимизму только позавидовать, - попытался пошутить он, стараясь сдержать болезненную гримасу. - Постарайся только не трясти меня от переизбытка чувств. Мы тут недавно играли в игру "как сломать Тони побольше костей".  
Стрендж подошел еще ближе.  
\- Тебе срочно нужна медицинская помощь, - сухо заметил он, после беглого осмотра.  
\- Или "План Б", - Локи позволил Стренджу поддерживать Старка, а сам достал небольшой металлический шприц. Инструкции, которые выдала ему ПЯТНИЦА были в общем-то незамысловаты - колоть все равно куда, но лучше ближе к мозгу. Его смущало только...  
\- Если я раскалюсь слишком сильно, просто швырните меня в этого козла, - прервал его мысли Старк, явно заметив чужое сомнение. - Экстремис взрывается - мама не горюй.   
\- Даже думать не смей взрываться, - оборвал Локи со всей строгостью, и вогнал иглу ему в шею прежде, чем позволил себе засомневаться.  
Почти сразу, под сдавленный стон Старка, в небе над площадью появилась трещина еще одного портала из которого буквально посыпался народ.  
\- Кто это еще, - пробормотал Стрендж.  
До них долетел чей-то боевой клич, который в основном состоял из вариаций на тему предложения Таносу сдохнуть. Локи на секунду показалось, что он узнал пару голосов, но даже оборачиваться не стал, полностью сосредоточившись на теплевшем с каждой секундой Старке.   
Стрендж махнул на них рукой и взмыл вверх. Алый плащ развевался особенно агрессивно, явно готовый ко второму раунду.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке? Костюм я тоже принес, - Локи не знал, куда себя деть, и осторожно гладил покрывшийся испариной лоб Старка. Под кожей экстремис превращал ниточки сосудов в реки раскаленного огня, который боролся со всеми недугами разом. И, если он верно понял на несколько секунд мелькнувшие во время объяснений ПЯТНИЦы формулы, перекраивал человеческое тело на новый лад.  
\- Костюм принес, заечка моя, - Тони с трудом сел. - Прямо все, что нужно изможденной душе.  
Локи хмыкнул, раскрывая небольшой чемоданчик.  
\- Наверняка ты говоришь это всем инопланетным магам, которые тебе попадаются.  
\- Вот еще. Мое второе имя - разнообразие.  
Тони достал металлический треугольник, который почти сразу завибрировал в слишком горячей ладони. Он приложил его к груди и несильно вдавил в ткань потрепанной куртки. Почти сразу раздался негромкий звуковой сигнал - до пафосной команды активации у Тони так и не дошли руки, броня начала собираться вокруг него, как и задумывалось, по мысленному приказу.  
\- Модульная конструкция, - туманно пояснил он, стараясь сохранить равновесие, чтобы не завалиться на спину, как неуклюжая черепаха и ничего никому не придавить. - Спасибо сувенирам из Ваканды и вашему кораблю, удалось поработать над компактностью. Без солидного арсенала, зато с возможностью импровизировать.  
Оставалось только кивнуть. В броне Старк казался знакомым и чужим одновременно, и, чтобы не слишком об этом задумываться, Локи перевел взгляд на оставшиеся на дне чемоданчика диски арк-реакторов.   
\- Это то, о чем мы говорили? - уточнил он, доставая один. - Ты хочешь собрать свою перчатку таким образом?  
\- Как ты говорил, камни будут пытаться соединиться. У Таноса преимущество - он может просто держать их в руках. А нам нужны переходники. И не больше одного на нос, - Тони достал второй реактор. - Конечно, элемент, который я синтезировал для своих реакторов - это просто бледная копия с начинки Тессеракта. Но по моим подсчетам, а с математикой у меня все взаимно, на несколько часов должно хватить. Нужно будет просто уложиться в несколько часов. Плевое дело.  
\- Тони... Дело не только в энергии, которую излучают камни, я тебе говорил...  
\- Эй, принцесса, всего несколько часов, - перебил его Тони с уверенностью, которую сам до конца не чувствовал. - Знаешь сколько один смертный может наворотить за несколько часов? Вам долгожителям и не снилось. Это все другие биоритмы и вся вот эта ерунда. И мотивация, у меня - любой позавидует.   
\- И у тебя есть план, разумеется?  
\- Конечно, - шлем закрыл лицо Тони за секунду до того, как он произнес - даже не сомневайся.  
***  
Локи не позволил себе долго сомневаться.   
Танос лишил их, помимо прочего, и шанса продумать несколько вариантов сражения, собрать армию или просто устроить битву там, где выгоднее было бы драться им. По крайней мере Вонгу удалось найти и привести с собой Гамору и Небьюлу. Судя по мрачной решимости, с которой бывшие "любимые дочери" рвались в бой, титану пришла пора платить и по этому счету. Но все же перевес был на стороне насмехающегося над ними всеми Таноса.  
Поэтому Тессеракт раскрошился под пальцами Локи, как спелый орех, и его сердце - камень Пространства, оказался в первом из реакторов.   
\- Как в этих ваших ролевых играх, скорость плюс сто-пятьсот, - успел одобрительно хмыкнуть Тони, прежде чем взмыть вверх.   
Железный Человек снова в строю. А значит очередь Локи присоединиться к отвлекающим Таноса. На достаточном расстоянии от Небьюлы на всякий случай.   
Шури просто швырнула пролетавшему мимо Железному Человеку свой амулет с камнем Души, который тоже встал в свой реактор, как влитой.  
Стрендж сомневался несколько дольше.  
\- Вонг беспокоился, что я могу с одним камнем натворить без подготовки...  
\- Все меньше, чем этот мудила со всеми, - отозвался Тони, - И я верю, что Локи не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что на магов камни действуют, как валерьянка на кошек. И ты веришь, потому что просто так такие, как Локи... такие, как мы, в чужие руки вундервафли не отдают. Эй, великий хирург, не в первый раз рискуем.  
Стрендж мрачно кивнул, кутаясь в плащ.  
Под ними Нико Минору неудачно взмахнула посохом и уронила похожий на старый фонарик контейнер, в котором возмущенно булькал Эфир. Реальность совершенно нереально моргнула и бурый туман вырвался на свободу.  
И если до этого Танос не замечал манипуляций с камнями, слишком увлеченный поединком, пропустить явления камня Реальности он не мог. Всего за удар сердца драка превратилась в гонку, в которой участники не обращали внимания ни на закрывшего девочку щитом Вонга, ни на выстрелы и ругательства в адрес титана. И хотя на стороне Тони было Пространство, бурый туман Эфира тянуло в сторону неестественно блестящей золотой перчатки. Танос оказался бы первым, если бы не предательски скользкий, колючий лед под ногами. Титан не поскользнулся, но потерял ту долю секунды на которую Железный Человек успел пролететь сквозь багряный туман раньше него.   
Этого оказалось достаточно. Камни хотели быть вместе сильнее, чем их звала перчатка.  
Танос криво усмехнулся.  
\- Новая жестянка для второго позорного поражения, жалкий человечишка? - титан расправил плечи и сжал перчатку в кулак. - Камни Бесконечности принадлежат мне. Как и весь мир!  
\- Главное смотри, чтобы не треснуло ничего, - с фальшивым сочувствием посоветовал Тони, тоже сжимая кулаки. Вопреки здравому смыслу и заряженным репульсорам, словно что-то толкало его под руку.  
Что-то, гудевшее статическим шумом в ушах. От чего реактор шли мелкими трещинами.  
Гори оно все огнем, решил Тони и рванул вперед.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

\- Что вообще за хрень?  
\- Да ладно, Дракс, вся эта космическо-мистическая ерунда всегда кончается знатным радостным приходом, - заметил другой голос. - Я уже готов сказать наркотикам нет.  
\- Ха! Надо это записать!  
\- Ракета, заткнись!  
\- Я есть Грут.  
\- То есть с вами это постоянно происходит?  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Ну, конкретно в радужной розоватой невесомости с блестками мы еще не висели, - признался заводила самозванных Стражей Галактики.  
\- Все бывает в первый раз.   
\- По крайней мере, мы не голые, - негромко заметила Нико, но ее голос все равно было прекрасно слышно.  
\- Ой, ты тоже об этом подумала? Но мистер Старк с крыльями - это как-то слишком...  
\- Что за хрень? - поинтересовались с противоположной стороны.  
\- Если это конец света, то я его ну вообще не так себе представлял. А кто-нибудь может, я не знаю, пошевелиться?  
\- Нормально, мелкий, а как мы все трепемся-то по твоему? Силой мысли? Тут есть некоторые, у кого с этим большие трудности.  
\- Бесценное замечание, но, кажется, более активные передвижения нам не под силу. И течение магической энергии тут какое-то странное. Если верить ощущениям, конечно.  
\- Но это точно не конец света? Я спрашиваю для друга.  
\- Прошу прощения, - вмешался в разговор голос Тони Старка, - похоже, тут нужна небольшая перезагрузка. С таким интерфейсом это чуть проще, чем бухим самодельную бомбу обезвреживать. Кто вообще поставил такие дефолтные настройки...  
\- Старк, ты там поосторожнее с дефолтными настройками.  
\- Да ладно, Стрендж, не дрейфь, - голос Железного Человека звучал немного странно, но уверенно. - Сейчас подкрутим чуток, все сосредоточились, да?  
Розоватый туман дрогнул и рассеялся.   
Секунду другую они еще висели в нескольких сантиметрах от земли, но потом все не умеющие летать снова вернулись в нежные руки гравитации.  
В центре их неровного круга, не касаясь земли, несмотря на отключенные репульсоры, висел Железный Человек.   
\- Где Танос? - возмущенно поинтересовалась Небьюла. - Я с ним не закончила.  
\- Танос не представлял себе мира, где камни не принадлежат ему, - несколько рассеяно отозвался Железный Человек. С каждым произнесенным словом его голос звучал все более неестественно. - Рядом с камнем Реальности такая уверенность ему боком вышла.  
\- Тони?  
Локи сделал несколько шагов вперед, чудом ни разу не споткнувшись. Сложно было сказать, насколько это чувствовали земные маги, но... если в свое время ему казалась неприятной энергия, исходящая от Тессеракта, то от Железного Человека в эту минуту просто несло чем-то оглушающим и болезненным. Реакторы, предназначенные для камней, были покрыты глубокими трещинами. Перчатки и Таноса нигде не было видно.  
\- Старк, ты в порядке? - Стрендж рукой закрыл Глаз Агамото.   
Железный Человек наклонил голову вбок, словно не замечая, как осыпается его маска. Взгляд рассеяно скользил, ни на ком не фокусируясь.  
\- В порядке. В беспорядке. В упорядоченном беспорядке. Всегда немного теряешься, когда тебе дают права администратора к чужому проекту. Но теперь, - он провел рукой в воздухе, - я могу все изменить, все исправить.   
\- Вот мы попали, - тихо пробормотал кто-то.  
\- Но это ненадежно, разумеется. Убери одну переменную, и весь код развалится, как первая попытка посредственного программиста. Лучше очистить все и начать с начала. Версия 2.0  
\- Мистер Старк! - в голосе Питера было столько всего, что Локи почти мог увидеть, как разбивается сердце мальчика.   
Даже явно проигрывающий влиянию камней Старк дернулся.  
\- Это не сработает, Тони, - с уверенностью, которую до конца не чувствовал, проговорил Локи. - Помнишь, ты сам мне говорил, что люди так не работают. И что сдаваться - не в твоей природе. Разве создать новый мир - не значит сдаться?..  
Старк перевел на него рассеянный взгляд, будто насквозь и прямо в глаза одновременно. Несколько раз моргнул.  
\- Локи...  
Камни в реакторах недовольно полыхнули и мир вокруг тряхнуло. Кто-то упал, не устояв на ногах не столько от силы толчка, сколько от сопутствовавшего давления.  
\- Локи... - повторил Старк, оседая на землю. - Я не уверен, но если мы в самом деле планировали, победить с помощью любви и магии дружбы, не мог бы ты выдать более прочувствованную и романтичную речь?..  
Локи подхватил Старка на руки, стараясь не обращать внимания, что костюм буквально рассыпался под его пальцами в песок.  
\- Мы слишком стары для этого дерьма, - с напускной серьезностью отозвался он.  
Старк хрипло рассмеялся. Из-под реакторов, яростно горевших цветами камней бесконечности, пошли трещины, расползаясь по рукам. Локи казалось, что не только доспехи, но и человек в них вот-вот рассыпется и он только прижал его к себе крепче. На что они все надеялись он уже не помнил, но так, смеясь, было лучше...  
Во второй раз за этот злосчастный день мир захлебнулся во вспышке ослепляющего света.  
***  
\- Это ад. На самом деле ничего не было, я умер в Афганистане и попал в какой-то адище за грехи моих предков. Или за что туда теперь отписывают. Еще одно обновление всего-то половины позиций в Соглашении. Пятое требование лишить меня американского гражданства. Восьмая петиция о признании Асгардии независимым государством и шестая с требованием четко обозначить, какому из скандинавских государств она принадлежит. С каких пор это мое дело? Что же случилось со "Старку даже горшок с бегонией на день не доверишь?"  
Тони со стоном отодвинул от себя стопку бумаг, а потом, для верности, приложился о столешницу головой. Не то, чтобы от него требовали принять решения по всем этим вопросам, просто очень настоятельно спрашивали его мнения. Как главного защитника Земли с крайне невнятным биологическим статусом и американским гражданством, которое внезапно перестало устраивать население всех стран, кроме, собственно, Америки.  
\- Человечество наконец признало твои заслуги и твое место - на троне, возвышающемся над ними, - мягко, с едва уловимой насмешкой отозвался Локи Во время страдательного монолога он оторвался от книги, которую до того читал, развалившись на кожаном диване возле окна.  
\- Кто их об этом просил? - встрепенулся Тони. - У меня других дел нет? Я их просил? Ты просил?? Нет, тогда меня бы быстро замели под какой-нибудь ковер... Почему ты не попросил?  
Локи только хмыкнул и вернулся к книге. Но смутить Тони так просто не удалось. Героически сбежав от стола с бумагами, он сдвинул Локи, чтобы тоже устроиться на диване. Глянул на страницы книги поверх чужого плеча, моргнул пару раз, и асгардские закорючки сложились в английские буквы. Понятней текст не стал.  
\- Чья это вообще идея? Вот точно не моя, - он устроился чуть удобнее и добавил, - и ты же понимаешь, что Пеппер не будет мне помогать. А значит, тебе не удастся слинять устраивать революцию на этом вашем - куда там Брюси рвется революционировать? - Сакааре. И что случилось с "я не хочу быть королем, а тем более советником?".  
\- Хмм? Я не хочу быть королем или советником Асгардии, - поправил Локи. - Мне все еще тошно в тени у Тора. Знаешь, что первое спросила Сиф, когда после всего я оказался в Асгардии? Как я посмел лишить Тора славной битвы.   
\- В самом деле. Ужас какой, - смертельно серьезно согласился Тони, - о чем мы только думали.  
Локи только щелкнул того по лбу, и Тони тут же заливисто засмеялся.  
\- Я знаю, что Фригга пророчила мне местечко за троном, а не на нем. Но по-настоящему своим оно может быть только за троном того, кого я... уважаю.  
\- Я польщен, - кивнул Тони, больнее вжимаясь подбородком в чужое плечо. - Хотя, конечно, если бы мне предложили выбрать, где организовать тебе "теплое местечко"...  
\- Ничуть не сомневаюсь.  
\- Зато Тор от зависти Хеймдала покусает. И это он еще думает, что мы с тобой просто друзья!  
\- Старк!  
\- Я теперь на неопределенное количество лет Старк, - отмахнулся Тони. - Поэтому, чтобы избежать бесполезного сотрясения воздуха, принимаются только четко и однозначно оформленные возражения.   
\- В письменном виде, в трех экземплярах?  
Тони несильно укусил Локи за ухо. Несмотря на то, что с момента его попытки управлять камнями бесконечности прошла уйма времени, - а на деле недели три, - он все еще острее всего помнил, как Локи звал из цепких когтей всемогущества. Помнил не столько действия и слова, сколько чувства, свои и - спасибо камням - чужие. От этих воспоминаний хотелось зажмуриться и улыбаться, как счастливый идиот. Даже настырные требования Европейского Союза, американского президента и остальных возмущенных блекли перед этим чувством, засевшим у самого сердца надежнее любого реактора. Хотя Тони подозревал, что скажи он это вслух, насмешек не оберешься. В некоторых вещах признаваться без оглядки можно только на смертном одре.  
Поэтому они оба молчали, стараясь не улыбаться слишком глупо.   
\- Это будет очень официально и ответственно. У меня уже зубы сводит от официальной ответственности...  
Локи фыркнул.  
\- Слишком многие считают, что заслуживают твоей заботы. Как будто они не приползут на коленях молить о защите, когда тучи вновь сгустятся над их головами.  
\- Когда? Локи, давай без когда. Если сгустятся. Мир во всем мире, никаких сверхсильных свистелок в ближайшие три тысячи лет. Пусть человечество делает вид, что позитивно эволюционирует.  
\- За три тысячи лет без свистелок можно с ума сойти от скуки, - Локи только взъерошил чужие волосы - но если тебе так спокойнее, вряд ли тучи сгустятся слишком быстро. Можно будет натаскать свежую кровь на геройства. Правда, я начинаю думать, что Один не зря устраивал иногда показательные выезды Тора и его шпаны по дальним провинциям. Нужно напоминать массам по какому поводу благоговеть.  
\- Мы уже обсуждали, что такое демократия. И у меня нет провинций. У меня есть один небольшой необитаемый остров на черный день, но никаких обложенных данью провинций. Быть колонизатором - позапрошлый век.  
\- Ужасный век, - Локи взял паузу и добавил с чувством, - ужасные сердца.  
Тони только рассмеялся.  
\- Ты все еще дуешься, что в нашу честь не возвели ни одного достаточно монументального постамента? А нет бы радоваться. Скульпторы нынче такое ваяют, что античные греки бы выжгли себя из истории, если бы могли.  
\- И поэтому мне нужно довольствоваться маленькими копиями для мидгардских детей...  
\- И половозрелых коллекционеров, и восторженных поклонников и поклонниц, - Тони обернулся, чтобы полюбоваться на довольно улыбающегося Локи, - прибыль почти полностью идет на благотворительность, а у тебя появился совершенно безопасный для окружающих людей и нелюдей способ утереть нос Тору. Практически идиллия. И где-то в этой кипе морально устаревших бумажек лежит планшет с планами для проведения юбилейной Старк-Экспо, посвященной дружбе народов и защите нашей маленькой планетки. Научные выступления, инновационные технологии, научная фантастика уже сегодня. И показательные лекции героических Мстителей. Питер и все малолетние беженцы во главе с Нико уже отказались выступать. В твиттере целая война, нужно ли считать Кэпа героем и приглашать его почетным гостем или посадить его в тюрьму в Румынии и выбросить ключ; тут еще нет консенсуса. Зато Шури во всю проектирует целый павильон, посвященный Ваканде и другим африканским странам. Наверняка Тор будет только рад, если ты согласишься представлять Асгардию.  
\- Нет, - отмахнулся Локи, уже успевший выудить из-под бумаг планшет и теперь перелистывавший проекты один за другим.   
Разумеется, при этом он уселся на стол, и пока он изучал планы новой выставки и переругивался смайликами с ПЯТНИЦей прямо в теле презентации, Тони потратил все время на то, чтобы спокойно полюбоваться своим... бывшим врагом? Потенциальным серым кардиналом? Любовником? Партнером? Локи заправил за ухо мешающие смотреть в планшет пряди волос, и мысли Тони перескочили в русло, к которому он был морально еще не готов.  
\- У Старк Индастриз огромная презентация. Сколько можно меряться телефонами и боеголовками, сам смотри, какие у нас планы на ближайшие пару десятков лет...  
На планшете тут же разлетелись подтверждения его словам, целый каскад окошек с названиями и лаконичными описаниями.  
\- У нас планы? - уточнил Локи, откладывая планшет на стол.  
Тони нервно улыбнулся. А потом увереннее.  
\- Ну, это планы Старк Индастрис. У нас, - он решительно взял Локи за руку и поднес ее к губам, прежде чем уточнить, - у нас, я рассчитываю, планы будут более долгоиграющими.  
Локи снисходительно улыбнулся и, как умел только он, снизошел со стола. Но свободной рукой он вцепился в Тони так, словно не собирался отпускать никогда. Локи так же не готов был до конца признаться себе в собственных чувствах. Но у них еще было на это время, как были и планы на будущее.  
Долгоиграющие планы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все. Скорее всего.   
> Приятной войны бесконечности и приятного ожидания финала. Фростайрон будет жить в наших сердцах не смотря ни на что!


End file.
